EWA Extreme Wrestling Association
by cerc1234
Summary: EWA or Extreme Wrestling Association is the undisputed future for Extreme Wrestling. Featuring One show and 12 PPVS.
1. Sign Up

EWA or Extreme Wrestling Association is the undisputed future for Extreme Wrestling. Featuring One show and 12 PPVS.

Owner: Sam

EWA Uncut

**Pay Per Views. (PPV in bold are the Big 5 and Bold and Italicized is the Biggest Company PPV)  
**

January: **Road to Gold: Final Destination**

February: Locked IN

March: No Turning Back

April: **Fate or Fourtune**

May: _**On the Line**_

June: Ultimate Impact

July: **eXecution**

August: Uprising

September: One Last Shot

October: Halloween Takeover

November: **Against All Odds**

December: Christmas Chaos

**Championships**

EWA World Championship: Dan Miles

EWA Xtreme Championship: David Nicholas Adams

EWA Tag Team Champioship: Fredrick Hanzen and CDR

EWA Television Champioship: Vacant

EWA Womens Championship: Adley White (2x)

**Sign Up**

Name

Gender

Age

Race

Face/Heel

Height and Weight

Home Town

Personality

Looks

Gimmick

Manager (Optional)

Ring Attire

Entrance Attire

Signature

Finisher

Theme Song

**Example**

Name: Sam

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Race: African-American

Face/Heel: Heel

Height and Weight: 6'6 198 Ilb

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Personality: Smart calm guy very charismatic one of the best mic workers in the business, can turn on anyone he disapproves of and will do anything to stop a person from getting to the top.

Looks: He is a guy with a muscular tone. With short black hair with a Tattoo of a crown on his back

Gimmicks: Corrupted Authority Figure

Ring Attire: Black long tights with blue crosses on the sides and Sam written on the back. Blue Knee Pads and Kick-Pads with white s' on it.

Entrance Attire: A black leather robe with Sam written on the back in blue.

Signature: Rough Gun (Cutter)

Finisher: Spine buster

Theme Song: Dead! (Instrumental) by My Chemical Romance

Send me your sign up by Private Messaging Me


	2. EWA Friday Uncut 3-20-2015 Early release

**Disclaimer: I could not wait so I published it 6 days earlier. But next chapter will be released on March 27,2014**

_Green and Blue pyro goes off all over the area. The song Simon Says by Pharoache Monch _

_The crowd is chanting EWA_

Jim Ross: Welcome to the first inaugural episode of Extreme Wrestling Association. We are here live from Tampa, Florida. I'm Jim Ross and sitting right be side me is Tazz. Tazz how are you doing.

Tazz: I'm having a wonderful time Jim. What day it is Jim EWA making is a its long big debut. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a big night.

_The crowd chanting EC-Dub EC-Dub EC-Dub_

Introducing from Miami, Florida. The Owner of EWA Sam.

Sam: What a wonderful day here in Tampa. I am here to talk about the undisputed future of Extreme Wrestling. This is not ECW this more Extreme than ECW. This EWA. Anyways tonight the EWA Womens Championship will be on the line in a hardcore Battle Royal. But I will unveil something.

_A table is in the middle of the ring with a sheet covered on top of it._

Sam: I will show you the EWA World Championship.

_A gold face plate with a black strap written EWA on it in the background of the face plate is the world. With a two side plates that has chair on them._

Sam: This is the A belt. This is title everyone wants to have ...

_Out of Nowhere A song starts playing its Cult of Personality_

Introducing accompanied by Paul Heyman, from Chicago, Illinois, weighting 212 pounds Austin Brooks.

Paul Heyman: My client Austin Brooks wants a title opportunity for that EWA World Championship.

Sam: Oh... he does I though you guys were here to introduce yourselves. Because you need to appeal with me and EWA Board of Directors to actually get a spot in the tournament.

_Paul Heyman hands the mic to Austin Brooks_

Austin Brooks: Do you know who I am

Sam: Yes your Phil's brothers he is a good friend of mine.

Austin Brooks: Don't compare me to my older brother I am better than the best.

Sam: Better than best. Huhh... Or are you just a CM Punk wannabe, coming out with his theme song; and looking for a 381 day world title reign like your brother.

Austin Brooks: You don't get it don't you. I want the EWA World Championship and if I have to face you or every single man on this roster then I will.

_CM Punk chants fill the arena_

Sam: Pipe bombs won't work your way to the top like your brother. Yet I will accept your challenge. In the Main Event of UNCUT we will face each other in a Last Man Standing Match as the first round of the EWA World Championship tournament.

_ Paul Heyman receives the mic_

Paul Heyman: Just for you to know you will not go any where in your career facing my client. He will end your career before it even starts.

_Paul Heyman and Austin Brooks walk out of the ring and leave to go backstage._

Tazz: What a main event we are going to have tonight.

Jim Ross: Yes but we are going to have another action pack match next. For the EWA Xtreme Championship

This match is scheduled for one fall and is a Extreme Rules match for the EWA Xtreme Championship. Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio

weighting 228 pounds David Nicholas Adams also known as D.N.A. And his challenger from Las Vegas, Nevada weighting 200 pounds, Ryan Keys.

**_Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding_**

**DNA immediately goes for a clothesline and picks up Keys. DNA sets a up Keys for a power-bomb is but reversed into hurricanrana. Keys rolls out the ring. Keys look under apron to look for a weapon. He finds a steel chair, Keys toss it in the ring. Outta Nowhere DNA suicide dive through the ropes. DNA picks up Keys sets up a DDT and hits it on the concrete ground. DNA is back up he picks up Keys toss him into the corner. DNA does repeated chops to Keys chess until Ryan is just siting in front of the turnbuckles. DNA places a chair on Keys' torso. DNA head up to another top rope. DNA goes for a coast to coast. DNA is waiting for Ryan Keys to get up. Ryan Keys is up and DNA goes for a clothesline; Keys ducks under it, DNA goes for another one he gets roundhouse kicked by Keys. Keys rolls outside the ring and brings out a table. He sets up table in the middle of the ring. Keys sets table on fire. Keys puts DNA on the top of turnbuckle. Ryan Keys starts taunting thinking the match is over. He turns around DNA is in the air, missile dropkick. DNA picks up Keys and hits a Gene Scrambler (Super Kick) on him. DNA goes for the pin. 1...2..kick out! Ryan Keys kicks up and goes for another roundhouse kick. This time Keys manages to put DNA on the top turnbuckles and takes no time to get on the second rope. A northern lights suplex through the flaming table. Key picks DNA up for a Masterkey (Single Knee Face-buster), Key goes for the pin 1...2...3. Ryan Keys win the match.**

The winner and new EWA Xtreme Champion Ryan Keys.

Jim Ross: What a match it is great to see such a young stars putting matches like that.

Tazz: But only one man came out of that match and that man is your new EWA Xtreme Champion Ryan Keys. Our next match is a Extreme Battle Royal for the EWA Womens Championship.

This match is the Hardcore Battle Royal for the E.W.A. Womens Championship. The rules of the match is toss your opponent over the top rope. Every 5 minutes a new weapon will be tossed in to the ring. Introducing first accompanied by Chris Jericho from London, England; weighting 98 pounds, Zahra Rush. Next from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; weighting 110 pounds, Leyla. Next from Norwich, England; weighting 145 pounds, Adley White. Finally from Queens, New York; weighting 122 pounds, Heather McQueen.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Zahra Rush and Adley White lock up while Heather McQueen tries to eliminate Leyla. Rush locks White in a headlock. Leyla reverses Heather McQueen and tosses her out of the ring. A bat was thrown in the ring. Adley White DDTs Zahra Rush. Leyla picks up the bat and hits Adley White right in her lower torso. Leyla heads up on the top rope and hits a Liberty Bell (Moonsault on the top rope on a standing opponent) on Adley White and Zahra Rush. She tosses Zahra Rush over the top rope and eliminates her. Adley White punches Leyla in the face. A pipe covered in barbed wire is thrown into the ring. Adley White repeatedly hits Leyla in the head with the pipe until Leyla starts bleeding. Adley Rush hits a Chick Kick on Leyla. Adley White gets Leyla up for a White Out (Wasteland) over the top rope and eliminates Leyla. Adley White wins the match.  
**

The winner and new EWA Womens Champion Adley White.

_Heather McQueen attacks Adley White from the back. Heather McQueen grabs Adley White on her shoulders hits her with a Judgement (Reverse Go To Sleep). She grabs the Womens Championship and holds it up. The theme song Problems plays as Heather McQueen walks out backstage._

_Cameras are rolling backstage there goes Jason Storms and Kyle Frost._

Jason Storms: You know I am going to beat you tonight.

Kyle Frost: Your pretty funny because I gonna make you leave in stretcher.

Jason Storms: Oh you will

_Jason and Kyle ends up fighting. Security and other EWA superstars split them up. Then Sam appears. _

Sam: Stop fighting you got plenty of time to fight so I will put you two in a Street Fight next week as an another match in the tournament , so you can have all the time in the world.

_Cameras go back to the arena and in the ring is Jay Jet Pierce _

JJP: I am announcing that I will be in the EWA Television Championship Battle Royal at No Turning Back. I will become the television champ at No Turning Back.

_The song Thirteen by Danzig starts playing. Its the self proclaimed Lord of Darkness Aiden._

Aiden: All I know is that you are not winning the Television Championship. I will show you a world of darkness, pain and fear. As I am entering myself in the battle royal.

JJP: You think you can beat me.

Aiden: I won't beat you I will take your soul.

_The lights go off. Jay Jet Pierce turns and finds a mirror. He looks into the reflection and sees Aiden behind him. He turns around gets Sit-Out Powerbombed. Aiden pushes the mirror on to top of Pierce. _

Jim Ross: Here it comes our main event. The first match of the first round for the EWA World Championship tournament.

Tazz: I all starts hear will Austin Brooks win beat Sam to move to the quarterfinals. Or will Sam win to move to the quarterfinals. All I know is Austin Brooks might prove why he is better than the best.

This match is a Last Man Standing match the way to be your opponent is to knock out and him be down on the floor until the referee counts to ten. Introducing first, accompanied by Paul Heyman, from Chicago, Illinois; weighting 212 pounds Austin Brooks. And his challenger from Miami, Florida; weighting 198 pounds, the owner of EWA Sam.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Austin Brooks and Sam locks up. Austin Brooks hits an arm drag on Sam. Brooks locks Sam in an anaconda vise trying to wear Sam down. Sam breaks the submission and goes an Irish whip. Sam catches Brooks and hits a power slam. Sam heads to the top rope and hits a moonslaut on Brooks. Sam throws Brooks out of the ring and goes for a over the top rope dive. Austin Brooks moves out of the way as Sam hits the ground. Austin grabs a steel step and places it right behind Sam. Austin grabs Sam and hits a suplex on the steps. Austin Brooks starts taunting and grabs a crowbar. He tries to hit Sam with the crowbar but it is reverse into a spinning heel kick. Sam throws Brooks into the ring. Sam is waiting as Brooks get up and hits a spear on Austin. The ref starts counting 1...2...3...4...5, Brooks gets back up. Sam goes for a super kick but Brooks reverses it into a German suplex. Austin heads on the top rope to do a elbow drop. that nails Sam. Austin is taunting Sam telling him to go to sleep. Austin grabs him on his shoulders time for the GTS. Sam reverses into a reverse DDT. Sam picks up Austin hits a Rough Gun (Cutter). Then a Spinebuster is put on Austin Brooks. The ref starts to count 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8, Austin gets pulled out the ring by Paul Heyman. Sam looks angry gets out of the rings and tosses Paul Heyman into the ring. Sam hits a spinebuster on Paul Heyman. Austin Brooks runs in the ring with clothesline. He is repeatedly punching Sam in his head. Austin Brooks roles out of the ring and grabs a table. He set up the table and suplexs Sam through the table. Austin grabs a ladder from under ring and put it in the ring. Austin suplexs Sam on the ladder. Austin Brooks picks up Sam on his shoulder he hits a GTS on Sam. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Austin Brooks win the match.**

**Austin Brooks celebrates his victory as Paul Heyman grabs a mike**

Paul Heyman: Your winner and quarter finalist in the EWA World Championship Tournament Austin Brooks. And the future reigning defending EWA World Champion.

_Cult of Personality plays as the ending credits goes off._


	3. To All Fans

If you checked yesterday the next chapter in EWA wasn't post the reason why is I'm at Silicon Valley for WrestleMania 31. I did not bring my laptop and the next chapter is saved in a Microsoft Word file on my laptop. So I am here to tell you that Friday Uncut that is meant for March 27,2015 is moved to April 3,2015 and No Turning Back will be moved to April 5,2015.

Thank You, Sincerely Sam


	4. EWA Friday Uncut 4-3-2015 Late release

_Green and Blue pryo goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: Welcome to EWA Uncut we are here live from Orlando, Florida. Sitting right besides me is my broadcasting partner Tazz.

Tazz: Hello Jim. Well we got a large night a ahead of us like the the second match of the quarter finals of the EWA World Championship Tournament. Jason Storms vs. Kyle Frost. Then announced earlier on the EWA website Aiden will face Jay Jet Pierce in a first blood match. Also we will have a face to face confrontation with Adley White and Heather McQueen.

Jim Ross: To find out why Heather McQueen attacked Adley White after she won the EWA Womens Championship.

Tazz: Come on Ross we all know why she did it. She was jealous she lost the match of course.

Jim Ross: We will find out her reason for the attack later tonight.

_The theme song Cult of Personality starts playing. Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman._

Austin Brooks: Oh Sam is not here to open up the show.

Paul Heyman: I know why cause you made him leave on a stretcher. And gave him a concussion.

Austin Brooks: That is right I gave the owner of EWA a concussion. I am definitely the best in the world.

_Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman, begins to walk out until somebody appears on the screen it is Sam speaking via Satellite. _

Sam: Sup Brooks. That it is true I am out on an concussion but at No Turning Back I will be back. But I am running to show from home. So I will give you a match a handicap match against.

Introducing from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; in combination of 355 pounds, Damien and DeMarco Saint.

Sam: Now

_**Bell Ring...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Austin Brooks removes jacket, while Damien decides to go first. Damien Irish whips Brooks into the rope Brooks rebounds off the rope and hits a spinning heel kick. Brooks grab Damien by his tights but Damien puts Brooks in a small package. 1...Kickout. Damien climbs to the top rope and hits a moonslaut. Damien Saint puts Austin Brooks on his shoulder in position of a Electric chair he tags in DeMarco. DeMarco heads to the top rope Saints go Marching (Doomsday Device into DDT). DeMarco pins Austin Brooks. 1...2...kick out. Brooks kicks up. Brooks DDT on DeMarco, and then a running leg drop. Austin Brooks grabs DeMarco by his hair and hits a neckbreaker on him. Brooks head to the top rope an elbow drop. Brooks lock DeMarco in an anaconda vise. Damien breaks the submission. Austin Brooks complains to the referee. DeMarco goes for a tag to Damien the ref doesn't see. Damien turns Austin Brooks around Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster). Damien goes for the pin, the ref won't count it. He tells DeMarco to enter the ring. DeMarco enters and gets clotheslined by Austin Brooks. Austin hits Damien in the face. Austin picks up DeMarco and hits a DDT on him, then he picks up DeMarco and german suplex him. He picks him up again and hits a enzugiri right to the head. Austin Brooks heads up to the top rope and waits till DeMarco gets up diving double axe-handle. Austin Brooks goes for spring board elbow drop. Brooks puts DeMarco on the top rope superplex. Brooks tries to grab DeMarco but he low blows him. DeMarco tags in Damien, Damien grabs Brooks and hits a belly to belly suplex. Damien goes on the top rope and hits a swanton bomb on Brooks. Paul Heyman looks worried. He grabs Brooks out of the ring. Heyman and Brooks are not paying attention, while the Saints go flying through the ropes on the both of them. Damien rolls Brooks through the ropes and goes up top for a Fall of a Saint (Phoenix Splash) but Austin Brooks catches it and puts him on his shoulders GTS. 1...2...3 Austin Brooks wins the match.**

_Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman walks out. Following that match the EWA Xtreme Champion Ryan Keys walks into the ring._

Ryan Keys: I am entering myself in the EWA Television championship battle royal. Not only I am the first ever EWA Xtreme Champion. At No Turning Back I will be the first EWA Televison champion and the first person to unify both titles.

_The song Retaliation by CFO$ starts playing out comes David Nicholas Adams._

DNA: Only thing you are walking out with is your life. Cause on Sunday I will get my rematch.

Ryan Keys: Sunday who says you are getting a rematch on at all. The closest shot at me is in the battle royal.

DNA: Alright then I will also add my self in the EWA Television Championship Battle Royal. But now I will give you a reason to give my rematch.

_DNA runs into the ring but Ryan Keys rolls out.  
_

DNA: That just what you are a coward cause you know that the only of protecting yourself is in the battle royal. It is either the easy or the hard way. I either walk out of No Turning Back a EWA Television Champion or a Xtreme Champion either way.

_Cameras role backstage as Austin Brooks is getting interviewed by Josh Matthews_

Josh Matthews: So Austin this Sunday at No Turning Back you are not booked at in anyway with Sam coming back Sunday you will find out who will be put in a match against.

Austin Brooks: I don't like Sam. So if Sam wants to put me in bogus handicap matches then so be it. But I am a contender for the EWA World Championship and when I win none of his antics will ever work again.

_Cameras go back to ring. Chris Jericho walks to the ring alone. Chris Jericho is waiting in the ring until Heather McQueen comes out. The song Problem by Natalia Kills starts playing. Heather McQueen walks out.  
_

Heather McQueen: Where is Adley White.

Chris Jericho: She's in the city.

Heather McQueen: What do you mean, she's in the city.

Chris Jericho: She's at Disney World celebrating.

Heather McQueen: I want a shot at the EWA Womens Championship. And I get what I want.

_Heather McQueen takes off her tiara._

Heather McQueen: Listen you bring your client over here and give a me a title match at No Turn...

_Chris Jericho runs and hits a codebreaker on Heather McQueen. Chris Jericho graps his mic._

Chris Jericho: How about yes. If only I had my Jerichotron 6000, I could crash somebody head through it. So next week on Uncut I will invite you and the EWA Womens Champion Adley White on the Highlight Reel.

This match is a Triple Threat match, and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington; weighting 210 pounds, Dan Miles. His challenger from Portage, Indiana; weighting 187 pounds, CDR. Finally from Cleveland, Ohio; weighting 210 pounds, Cody Fireheart.

**_Bell Ring...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding_**

**Dan Miles Louz Thesz Presses Fireheart as CDR wait as a corner of the ring to make a move. CDR big boots Miles and grabs up for a gut-wrench suplex. Fireheart hurracaranas CDR. Fireheart heads to the top rope for a missile dropkick on CDR. Fireheart locks in a crippler crossface on CDR to see if he will tap out. But Miles puts CDR in a sharpshooter while the crossface is locked in. CDR breaks out of the crossface while he can't break out of the sharpshooter. Cody grabs a chair and hits Miles in the head with the chair. CDR rolls out of the ring onto the ground. Cody waits until Miles gets up a superkick no its reverse into a German suplex on the chair. CDR grabs a sledgehammer from under the ring. CDR tries to hit Miles with the hammer but Miles catches it and grabs it. Miles hits CDR with sledgehammer. Fireheart rolls Miles up. 1...2... Fireheart wins the match.  
**

_From the behind Fireheart get by CDR. Miles picks up Fireheart for a Dead End (Gory Special Neckbreaker). Miles lifts up Fireheart and then CDR hits a stunner on Fireheart. CDR and Miles leave the ring as Cody Fireheart gets pushed out of the arena on a strecher._

Tazz: It has been announced that Aiden is not present to Uncut this night.

Jim Ross: I wonder how Jay Jet Pierce might feel about his opponent failing to appear on Uncut.

_The song Handful of Redemption by Boys Set Fire and Jay Jet Pierce walks out._

JJP: Whoa I'm safe from that freak. Before I was so rudely interrupted last time we met. I was talking about my soon to be true victory at EWA No Turning Back. When the announcer says as I am celebrating " Your winner and new EWA Television Champion Jay Jet Pierce". As I walk out of that ring a champion.

_Cryptic Messages appear on the titan-tron. Numbers appears 4 5 15. Then on the Aiden's voice is heard " No Turning Back the world accepts my darkness" The light start flashing around the arena. A knocked out JJP appears in the ring with blood all over his face. Words appear on the titan-tron " I W i n"_

This match is an Extreme Rules Match**** and is quarter finalist match for the EWA World Championship Tournament. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington; weighing 265 pounds, Kyle Frost. His challenger accompanied by Katie Washington from Charlotte, North Carolina; weighing 210 pounds, Jason Storms.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Kyle Frost hits a clothesline on Storms. Frost lifts storms up for a neckbreaker. Then he hits a leg drop on Storms. He goes for a pin 1...2..kickout. Storms gets up and irish whips Frost outside of the ring. Jason Storms does a springboard corkscrew on his opponent outside of the ring. Katie Washington hands a bat to Storms. Storms repeatedly assaults Frost with the bat. Storms walking to the commentator table but he gets speared through barricade. Katie starts running to aid to Storms but gets speared by Frost. Frost goes under the ring and grabs a table puts it in the ring. He grabs the to steps of the steel steps puts it in the ring. Storms with a bat shot to the back of the knee. Storms goes under the ring and grabs a ladder and tosses it into the ring. Storms puts Frost in the ring and sets up the ladder. He begins to climb on top of the ladder. He jumps off the top of the ladder for a cross body. He gets caught by Frost into a Spinebuster on the steel steps. Frost sets up a table in the middle of the ring. Washington tries to distract the ref. Frost grabs Washington over the top rope. He grabs her and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on the steel steps. He grabs Storms and hits a Choke Bomb (Two Handed Choke Slam) through the table on Jason Storms. He then places the ladder on top of Jason and lifts up Katie on his shoulders. Puts her in the the powerbomb position and hits Jason Storm's finisher the Gang Rejection (Lifted Sit-Out Powerbomb) on the ladder. He takes Katie Washington and the ladder off of Jason Storms. He locks Jason Storms in the Cool Down (Full Nelson Submission)_. _The ref stops the match due to Jason Storms being unable to continue. Kyle Frost wins the match.  
**

_Cult of Personality starts playing as Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman walks out. Austin Brooks heads into the ring and looks into Kyle Frost's eyes. He reaches his hand out for a handshake. Frost accepts it but Austin grabs Frost and puts him in position for the GTS. After Brooks GTS's rolls out of the ring. He walks next to commentary table and grabs his mic. _

Austin Brooks: Introducing your winner and new EWA World Champion Austin Brooks the man that is better than the best.


	5. EWA No Turning Back 4-5-2015

To fans of EWA I quit writing its the fact with the stress of school and home. A lot saves gone wrong. It is also my lost of passion for itself Wrestling. Watching Raw and Smackdown and TNA Impact it just felt stale and somethings are missing. But I am now annoucing that I am quitting EWA. I know you guys are pissed that I am do this and saying I am breaking a bunch of promises and you will think that's true. Some of you guys were hoping for a long successful project. And this was a really fun experience for me.

Sincerely Sam

P.S. April Fools yah I'm not quitting EWA. I am not quiting on wrestling itself. I am taking a hiatus for about a month for EWA. The reason is testing and my grades. In a week my next exam the the Florida Standard Assessment will take place so I need to break from all this. Its really overwhelming but don't get angry because on May 1st 2015 you will here finally EWA has come home. Save the Date 5-1-2015.


	6. I am back and I am better than ever

Sorry for the absence its been a 6 months hiatus but EWA is Back and It will be bigger, badder, and better than ever.

Sincerely, Sam


	7. EWA Sneak Peak

**_Disclaimer this is excerpt from the next EWA Uncut for the the debut of the HYPED Brand and Championship. Hope you liked it. _**

This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the HYPED Championship. Introducing first from Queens, New York weighing 225 lbs Brett Ramirez._ A huge pop from the fans as a young superstar billed from New York enters the ring. _His opponent from Lod, Israel weighing 209 lbs Tomer.

Jim Ross: What I heard is both these two have similar life styles Tomer and Brett Ramirez are the types to take lots of risk, so we can see lots of spots here tonight.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to stare at each other, than they shake hands with each other. Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to lock up in a test of strength. Then Ramirez hits Tomer with a belly to belly slam, Tomer kicks up and he hits a jumping DDT on Brett. Tomer rolls out of the ring and throws a barbed wire wrapped bat in the ring and takes out a bag of thumbtacks. But out of nowhere from the top rope diving moonsault to the outside Brett Ramirez lands it on Tomer. Ramirez grabs the thumbtacks and drops them all over the ground and he picks up and suplex Tomer on the thumbtacks. On the back of Tomer and Brett Ramirez is bunch of thumbtacks and blood. Brett Ramirez and Tomer struggle to get up and now Tomer repeatedly punches Ramirez in the face. Tomer nails Ramirez with a Jewish Gun (Headlock Driver) on the thumbtacks. Brett Ramirez is completely bloody in his face. Tomer now grabs ladder from under the ring he set it up. Ramirez grabs a ladder of his own and they both climb their ladder. With both on top of the ladders fighting. Ramirez use his body as a weapon and he jumps off his ladder on to Tomer, him and Tomer both fall 20 feet to the ground landing in the ring. Both men are knocked out cold not able to move. HYPED Superstar Fredrick Hanzen enters the ring and lifts his hand up in front of the crowd. He then brings a table in the ring and Jackknife Powerbomb Tomer through a table. He yells and tries to pick up Ramirez but hits him with a cutter. Ramirez then helps Tomer up then they lift up Hanzen. Tomer Irish whips into the ropes so Ramirez can do a rebound lariat on Hanzen. Tomer grabs Henzen in a flapjack position and Ramirez catches him in a Original Sin (Impaler DDT). Tomer hits another Jewish Gun on Ramirez and then lock a Arm-Ory (Fujiwara Armbar)Ramirez taps out. Tomer wins the match.**

The winner and new HYPED Hardcore Championship Tomer.

_Tomer begins to celebrate and Ramirez joins with him._

Tazz: Damn that was an amazing match by these young stars. One question whats up with that Fredrick dude.

Jim Ross: I don't know but he doesn't seen to friendly towards the HYPED Hardcore Champion Tomer and Brett Ramirez..


	8. EWA Uncut 10-3-2015

_Green and Blue Pyros goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: Its back! We are back! On the air live from the Barclays Center here in Brooklyn New York. The Extreme Wrestling Association is back.

Tazz: Finally after about 6 months we are back and this time we are better than ever. What should we call this EWA Uncut special JR.

Jim Ross: Maybe the Uncut Champions Night because every title is on the line. Even the vacant EWA World Championship.

Tazz: Yes Austin Brooks finally after six month can get his title shot in a gauntlet match main event. Also Adley White faces Heather McQueen for the womens title.

Jim Ross: Oh and everybody for themselves EWA Televison Championship Battle Royal and DNA and Ryan Keys are banned from the battle royal. Due to their title match tonight for the EWA Xtreme tiltle. I can't wait the anticipation for later tonight. I mean the whole lockeroom is ready for tonight.

Tazz: Imagine April 5, 2015 when multiple superstars arrived to the American Airlines Arena and to find out No Turning Back that the show is cancelled and multiple other shows were cancelled just to find out not to appear at any EWA show until now.

_Introducing from Miami ,Florida the owner of EWA Sam  
_

Sam: Hello EWA fans you guys are looking stoked for our card tonight. Tonight we are back and I have a few announcements we have a large roster with new superstars and we will be announcing a second show to develop our new talent Extreme Wrestling Association HYPED. And tonight we have a HYPED match next and it is for the HYPED Hardcore Championship. Also this is a night of first tonight we will have are first ever Heavy Metal Lock-down (Hell in the Cell) match with Adley White facing Heather McQueen for the EWA Womens Championship. A our first ever scaffold match between DNA and Ryan Keys for the Xtreme Championship. And my last announcement the Aiden will face Jay Jet Pierce in our first ever casket match. Tonight is the biggest night in EWA history.

_The theme song Cult of Personality starts playing as Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman come out._

Paul Heyman: My client Brock... I mean Austin Brooks would like to put our differences beside us.

Austin Brooks: Yeah I apologize for my actions from earlier this year.

Sam: Alright,Well lets shake on it.

_Austin reaches his hand out for a hand shake but then Sam low blows Brooks._

Sam: I'm tired of this bullshit, I never wanted to play a ruthless boss but I guess I have to I don't like you at all Brooks I just don't, if I had the power I would fire you but I don't because the board says you are the most marketable wrestler here. You know what I still can fire somebody else Paul Heyman your fired from the Extreme Wrestling Association. Now get your unemployed ass out of my ring now.

_Paul Heyman walks out of the ring. As Austin Brooks struggles himself up Sam grabs a chair and puts the chair on Brooks ankle and he pillmanizes it. Sam then picks up Austin Brooks and hits a Rough Gun (Cutter). Sam leaves the ring as Austin Brooks is getting loaded in a stretcher._

This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the HYPED Championship. Introducing first from Queens, New York weighing 225 lbs Brett Ramirez._ A huge pop from the fans as a young superstar billed from New York enters the ring. _His opponent from Lod, Israel weighing 209 lbs Tomer.

Jim Ross: What I heard is both these two have similar life styles Tomer and Brett Ramirez are the types to take lots of risk, so we can see lots of spots here tonight.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to stare at each other, than they shake hands with each other. Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to lock up in a test of strength. Then Ramirez hits Tomer with a belly to belly slam, Tomer kicks up and he hits a jumping DDT on Brett. Tomer rolls out of the ring and throws a barbed wire wrapped bat in the ring and takes out a bag of thumbtacks. But out of nowhere from the top rope diving moonsault to the outside Brett Ramirez lands it on Tomer. Ramirez grabs the thumbtacks and drops them all over the ground and he picks up and suplex Tomer on the thumbtacks. On the back of Tomer and Brett Ramirez is bunch of thumbtacks and blood. Brett Ramirez and Tomer struggle to get up and now Tomer repeatedly punches Ramirez in the face. Tomer nails Ramirez with a Jewish Gun (Headlock Driver) on the thumbtacks. Brett Ramirez is completely bloody in his face. Tomer now grabs ladder from under the ring he set it up. Ramirez grabs a ladder of his own and they both climb their ladder. With both on top of the ladders fighting. Ramirez use his body as a weapon and he jumps off his ladder on to Tomer, him and Tomer both fall 20 feet to the ground landing in the ring. Both men are knocked out cold not able to move. HYPED Superstar Fredrick Hanzen enters the ring and lifts his hand up in front of the crowd. He then brings a table in the ring and Jackknife Powerbomb Tomer through a table. He yells and tries to pick up Ramirez but hits him with a cutter. Ramirez then helps Tomer up then they lift up Hanzen. Tomer Irish whips into the ropes so Ramirez can do a rebound lariat on Hanzen. Tomer grabs Henzen in a flapjack position and Ramirez catches him in a Original Sin (Impaler DDT). Tomer hits another Jewish Gun on Ramirez and then lock a Arm-Ory (****Fujiwara Armbar)Ramirez taps out. Tomer wins the match.**

The winner and new HYPED Hardcore Championship Tomer.

_Tomer begins to celebrate and Ramirez joins with him._

Tazz: Damn that was an amazing match by these young stars. One question whats up with that Fredrick dude.

Jim Ross: I don't know but he doesn't seen to friendly towards the HYPED Hardcore Champion Tomer and Brett Ramirez..

Tazz: Well lets talk about what happened earlier tonight.

Jim Ross: We saw Sam come out to for couple big announcements, then Austin Brooks and Paul Heyman. Sam ended up turning on the fans assaulted Austin Brooks and fired Paul Heyman.

This match is a Heavy Metal Lock-down match and is scheduled for one fall and is for the EWA Womens Championship. Introducing first the challenger from Queens, New York, weighing 122 lbs Heather McQueen. Her opponent and EWA Women's Champion from Norwich, England, weighing 145 lbs Adley White. _The cell lowers over the ring as the ref takes the championship belt out of the ring._

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Heather McQueen slaps Adley White in the face. Adley hits a jab on Heather , Heather than kicks Adley in the gut. Heather grabs Adley White by the head and hits a DDT. Heather goes for a pin 1.. kick out. Adley White stands up and she looks pissed, she starts repeatedly jabbing Heather McQueen. Adley heads out of the ring and grabs a chair. Adley tries to hit Heather with a chair but she ducks under and hits a neckbreaker on White. McQueen heads to the top rope and she hits diving missile dropkick. Heather McQueen then grabs the chair and repeatedly hit White in the back. She then tosses Adley White out of the ring. She starts signaling some people to come out. From the bottom of the apron its The Venomous Vixens, Jadie Knight and Ariella Knight are attacking Adley White. They toss her into the cell door and they're just not letting her get any offense in the match. Heather McQueen joins in the beating of Adley White. The Vixens the set up a table in the ring, The Vixens then grab Adley White and they set her up on top of the turnbuckle. The Vixens the grab Adley White by the heads and hit The Knight Rider (Double Bulldog) through the table. Heather McQueen then picks up Adley White on her shoulders and hits a Judgment (Reverse GTS) for the pin 1...2...3... Heather McQueen wins the match.  
**

The winner and new EWA Women's Champion Heather McQueen.

_Tazz grabs a mic and head to the ring  
_

Tazz: That isn't fair and you know that Heather McQueen

Heather McQueen: Sure but what are you gonna do about it. Your gonna tell Sam, cause Sam gave me and the Vixens permission to do what ever the hell we like and you can't do anything about it. I am your new EWA Women's Champion.

_Heather McQueen turns around and she gets hit with a Vixen's Touch (Double Clothesline) Both Vixens starts attacking Adley White and Heather McQueen. _

Ariella Knight: Sam gave us the permission to do that.

_Lose My Breath By Destiny's Child plays as The Venomous Vixens walk out. _

_The camera's then cut backstage. There is Josh Matthews walking towards Paul Heyman preparing to leave the arena._

Josh Matthews: Mr. Heyman, how do you feel about you losing your job tonight.

Paul Heyman: How do I feel about getting fired I am angry. I started my career here in this business as a promoter. I started working in WCW and created the original Extreme Company ECW. In fact I was the one who went to Sam to blow some of his allowance to start a extreme promotion. I was the first person to sign a contract here. I worked on the show names and designs for the set. And now I am gone. Well I gotta go before security tries to kick me out but I will be back.

This match is a scaffold match, the only way to win is to either incapacitate your opponent or cause them to fall off the scaffold. Introducing first the EWA Xtreme Champion from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing 200 pounds Ryan Keys. The challenger from Cleveland, Ohio weighing 228 lbs David Nicholas Adams aka D.N.A.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Both men are on top of the scaffold set up and they are looking down at the tables set up in the ring. D.N.A is still looking down when Ryan Keys spears him off the scaffold. But D.N.A and Ryan Keys are hanging off the side of scaffold if they let go they will lose. D.N.A then begins to kick Ryan Keys on his side. D.N.A. gets up on the scaffold and finds a kendo stick on it he begins to hit Ryan Keys in the hands. Keys lets one hand go when D.N.A tries to hit. The D.N.A hits the other but Ryan Keys switches hands. Ryan Keys gets on top and they begin to brawl. D.N.A hits a Gene Scrambler (Super Kick) on Ryan Keys. Ryan Keys almost falls off but grabs on to a suspension pole holding the scaffold up. D.N.A the picks up the stick again tries to hit Ryan Keys but he ducks under it then Ryan Keys hits a Master Key (Single Knee Facebuster). Ryan Keys goes down the ladder to the outside of the ring. He goes to time keepers area and grabs the belt. He then climb the ladder again to the top of the scaffold but he gets clothelined by D.N.A. He lifts up Keys and signals for a Double Helix ( Butterfly DDT). But Ryan Keys hits D.N.A with the belt and he falls off the Scaffold through the tables. Ryan Keys wins the match.  
**

The winner and still EWA Xtreme Champion Ryan Keys.

Jim Ross: Well that was something else. I can't believe Ryan Keys beat the odds .

Tazz: I was rooting for D.N.A myself. Talk about high incident JR.

Jim Ross: Its been a really amazing night. Next tonight is Jay Jet Pierce vs Aiden.

_Cameras Cut backstage to the trainers room in the trainers is Austin Brooks and the Trainer._

Trainer: I am sorry Austin I just can't let you participate in the gauntlet match.

Austin Brooks: Why not? I wrestled through injuries multiple times.

Trainer: I am sorry I can't let you wrestle through a fractured ankle. There is a risk of it getting worst.

_Ryan Keys walk into the room_

Ryan Keys: You should just give me your spot in the gauntlet. So I could become the first ever EWA World Heavyweight champion and EWA Xtreme champion.

Austin Brooks: Why should I give you the spot I can wrestle just fine while being injured.

Ryan Keys: Sam said it himself your the most marketable wrestler here if your injury get worst, there will be less opportunities for both the company and you.

Trainer: Ryan you care about Austins career.

Ryan Keys: Nope I just want the gold man.

Austin Brooks: Fine you can have my spot but when I get to 100% I will be after who ever who wins the championship.

_Austin Brooks and Ryan Keys stare off at each other. Then the camera cuts back to the ring._

This match is a casket match and the only way to win is to seal your opponent in a casket. Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia weighing 175 lbs Jay Jet Pierce. His opponent the Self Proclaimed Lord of Darkness Aiden._ Instead of Aiden coming out a floating casket moves toward the ring. JJP opens the casket and he sees Aiden in there. He closes the door and grabs a mic._

JJP: Ring the bell.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Jay Jet Pierce begins to lock the casket once he finally does he begins to celebrate. Then he turns around and sees Aiden. JJP looks at him in disbelief. Aiden then powerbomb JJP on a casket. Aiden then unlocks and opens the casket and puts JJP in the casket. He locks it. Aiden wins the match.  
**

Tazz: JR I have one question for you.

Jim Ross: Are you gonna ask me what are those.

Tazz: No I was gonna ask you how in the blue hell did Aiden get out of casket.

Jim Ross: I don't but we might find out next time. But next our main event gauntlet for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship.

This is a five man gauntlet match and scheduled for one fall and is for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first from Portage, Indiana weighing, 187 lbs CDR. Introducing next from Seattle, Washington, weighing 265 lbs Kyle Frost.

_**Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**CDR runs into a choke bomb (Two handed Chokeslam) by Frost for the pin 1..2..3. Next Jacob Reed enters he is jabbing and kicking Frost. Frost is not even budging once. Reed then uses a headlock take down on Frost. Reed then takes a chair and hits Kyle Frost repeatedly. Then he locks Frost's arm in a armbar. Frost breaks the submission and gets up he then roles out the ring and look under the ring for a weapons he finds a table. He puts the table in the ring and set it on fire. He sets up Reed for a powerbomb but Jacob Reed reverses it to hurrincarana into a pin. 1..2..kick out. He then locks Frost into a kimura lock. Frost won't tap out if he doesn't tap out he could get his arm broken. Then out of nowhere a chair shot by Dan Miles, Miles begins to assault Jacob Reed. Dan Miles heads to the corner and hits a MPH (Running Big Boot) into a Choke Bomb (Two Handed Chokeslam) through the flaming table. Kyle Frost then pins Jacob Reed 1..2..3. The Saint brothers come in and begin to attack Kyle Frost and Dan Miles. Damien Saint hits Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster) on Kyle Frost. Flaming Vengeance (Leaping Neckbreaker) on Dan Miles. DeMarco Saint tosses Dan Miles out of the ring. Damien Saint heads to the top rope Fall of the Saint (Phoenix Splash) Damien Saint pins Kyle Frost 1..2..3. Ryan Keys comes in to the ring. Him and Damien Saint begin to fight. Ryan Keys grabs a chair and DDTs Saint on the chair. DeMarco turns Ryan around and hits a snap suplex. Damien goes for the pin 1..kick out. DeMarco hands Damien a barbed wire bat and he hits Ryan in his head and he begins to bleed. DeMarco heads to the top rope and Damien and put him on his shoulder in a electric chair. DeMarco jumps for the Saints Go Marching (Doomsday Device to DDT) Damien goes for the pin 1..2..3. Damien Saint wins the match.  
**

The winner and new EWA World Heavyweight Champion Damien Saint.

Jim Ross: What an amazing match that was and the biggest moment in the Damien Saints career his world first title reign.

_Cult of Personality cover by Set the Charge, Austin Brooks comes out on cruches. Austin Brooks has stare off with the Saint Brothers as final credits role.  
_


	9. Annoucement

EWA is going to be bigger and better we want our people who submits OCS to be more involved introducing the EWA Network a google+ community we you can do kayfabe interviews promos and submit EWA fan arts for your favorite OCS this is new direction for it up on google+ EWA Network: Extreme Wrestling Association and ask to join.

Oh and for EWA Uncut it will be up later in the week and EWA Halloween Takeover is next week October 31.

Yeah also for those who want do fan art I am requesting on EWA Network a Austin Brooks picture he has a 2013-2014 Cm Punk hairstyle. Blue eyes, Cm Punk build except for more developed body. He wears black elbow pads, white tape from his fingers to his wrist, Black sweat pants with MeBest written in dark red letters, and black and red boots. Thank you to L.L. Browning for actually submitting Austin Brooks to me back in March.

One more thing the main event of EWA Halloween Takeover is a WarGames match.


	10. EWA Uncut 10-31-2015

_Green and Blue Pyros goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: We are here live from New York City in our New York tour this is EWA Uncut.

Tazz: JR I just can't believe that we were so successful in our return here in New York we are sold out in Madison Square Garden for two shows tonight EWA Uncut and EWA _Halloween_ Takeover.

Jim Ross: Yes Halloween Takeover is coming next October 31. And so we got a main event of the ages set for Halloween Takeover. For the first ever there will be a WarGames match. Dan Miles teams with Fredrick Hanzen, CDR, Jay Jet Pierce, and Sam goes against Cody Fireheart, The Saints, Austin Brooks, and Aiden. Don't forget to check the EWA Network +Google for news and wrestler tweets.

Tazz: Also we have a triple threat elimination tag team match. Its the Vixens vs the team of Adley White and Zahra Rush vs the EWA Womens Champion Heather McQueen and a partner of her choosing at Halloween Takeover. But for tonight the best women in the ring will take Extreme wrestling to the next level. Last time it was a Night of Champions tonight its EWA UNCUT Girls Night Out.

This match is a Tornado Tag Team Match Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 120 lbs Spencer J and her partner from Miami, Florida, weighing 145 lbs Claire Camera. Their challenger accompanied by Chris Jericho from London, England, weighing 96 lbs Zahra Rush and her partner from Norwich, England, weighing 145 lbs, Adley White.

_**Bell Ring...Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Claire Camera begins to lock up with Zahra Rush and Spencer J hits a roundhouse kick on Adley White. Spencer heads to the top rope and hits a cross body on Zahra Rush. Claire Camera then elbow drops Adley White and Spencer J heads again to the top rope. She taunts and hits a frog splash on Adley White. Both women taunting Claire goes out of the ring and takes out a table from under the apron. Spencer J set up the table in the middle of the ring. Claire begins to lift up Adley White in a flapjack position. Zahra spears Claire but its too late Adley gets caught in a cutter through the table. Zahra turns around and gets chick kicked by Spencer J. Spencer J exits the ring and goes to the time keepers area she grabs cinder block and places it in the ring. She grabs Zahra and places her head on the cinder block she runs toward the rope and jumps to hit curb stomp on the cinder block. Zahra face is filled with blood. Spencer goes for the pin 1...2... the Adley White breaks the pin. Adley White hits a White Out (Wasteland) on Spencer J. Claire Camera struggles up and she gets dropped by Zahra Rush and she lock a sharpshooter and Adley White goes for a crossface at the same time on Claire. Claire taps out. Adley White and Zahra Rush wins the match.  
**

_Adley White and Zahra Rush celebrates until Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child starts playing and The Venomous Vixens come out. _

Ariella Knight: We say congrads to you guys for tonight this will be your only victory. As we will win the triple threat tag team match. Plus Adley you are going no where near that women's title.

Jaide Knight: Be ready because that we want to beat your asses and Heather with her bitch at 100%.

Zahra Rush: How 'bout we fight now cause you girls are all talk and no walk.

Ariella Knight: Girls? We are women and you hoes better believe this when you guys are knocked out not knowing where you at ...

Chris Jericho: Shut up! Damn! You two come in this damn ring face these women. You call yourself women sure. You can be classified women when you get in the ring and talk trash in their face.

_The Vixens runs towards to the ring and begins to brawl with White and Rush. Chris Jericho and security begin to split the girls. The crowd shouts let them fight._

Tazz: Talk about drama JR this a fueling rivalry and this just two thirds of the teams.

Jim Ross: Speaking of feuds lets talk about the feud between Kyle Frost and Jason Storms. Jason Storms challenge Kevin Frost to a falls count anywhere. In response are favorite boss.

Tazz: Favorite you are really JR

Jim Ross: Sam booked a handicap match between Katie Washington vs three other opponents if she wins Jason gets to pick the stipulation but if she loses Frost picks the stipulation.

This match is 3-on-1 handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Edinburgh, Scotland, weighing 197 lb, Katie Washington. Introducing next her opponents Leyla, Ashlyn Riker, and Violet.

_The girls surround Katie and runs into the ring and starts to beat Katie up. Swinging Doom (Impaler DDT) by Leyla. The girls tell the refree to ring the bell._

**_Bell Rings...Ding..Ding...Ding_**

**Leyla goes for the pin 1...2...kick Washington struggles to get up as Leyla tags in Ashlyn. Katie punches Ashlyn and grabs her by the head hair pull slam. Katie then dropkicks Leyla out of the ring and clotheslines Violet. She turns around into a chair shot and a snap suplex. Riker heads to the top rope shooting star press. For the pin 1...2... rope breaks as Washington's hands holds on to the rope. Riker irish whips Washington into the corner shining wizard into bulldog. She then tags in Violet, a foot choke on Washington. Katie gets lifted in a flapjack position snakeeyes on the turnbuckle. The others bring a table into the ring. They set it up and Violet eye rakes heads to the top rope and sits there as Ashlyn and Leyla picks up Katie and puts her in a powerbomb position on Violets shoulders. They then hold her sides and triple top rope powerbomb through the table. Violet then picks up Katie Sweet Dreams (Gory Neckbreaker) for the pin 1...2...3... Leyla, Ashlyn Riker, and Violet wins.  
**

_On the titantron appears Kyle Frost.  
_

Kyle Frost:At Halloween takeover the stipulation will be a loser leaves the company match.

Katie Washington: You can't do that at all.

Kyle Frost: I why went by Sam he approves the stipulation so tell your boyfriend to be ready his job is on the line.

Jim Ross: Woah thats crazy but it is another reason to be exicted for EWA Halloween Takeover.

Tazz: Thanks for tuning into EWA Uncut we go off the air and be ready to watch EWA Halloween Takeover in October 31.

_Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing as show credits role.  
_


	11. EWA Hyped EP 1 PT 1

Lights flash on and off around the arena as Psychosocial (Instrumental) by Slipknot play.

Sam: Are you ready! For the most Hyped show ever! EWA's rising stars start here and are ready for the big day guys. The official debut of Hyped. And it is what it is Hyped is the reason you all get up. Your Hyped for something new so you should be for new developmental wrestlers. I got someone for you to meet. Introducing you Hyped General Manger from Battle Creek, Michigan Rob Van Dam.

_Walk by Kilgore plays as Rob Van Dam walk out towards the ring._

RVD: Boss man I have question one question for you?

Sam: Yeah

RVD: What's up with the bitchy towards Austin Brooks man?

Sam: What's up with your contract man? You want pay cut that is what you want or do you want to end down the gutter like Paul Heyman.

RVD: You know what Sam when you get taken down I will be happily there with the ones who will take you off your throne.

Sam: Is that true huh... Well your on thin ice and if you want to be unemployed. But your jobs is to be in charge so do your job and book a damn match.

_Sam walks out of the ring and heads backstage_

RVD: A match you want a match you get so next Jason Storm will face Hyped superstar Skylex.

_RVD walks out with Walk playing._

Josh Matthews: What a way to start off the night. I am Josh Matthews with my broadcasting partner the extreme announcer Joey Styles. And welcome EWA HYPED

Joey Styles: We the things are looking good but not for Jason Storms yesterday at Uncut were Katie Washington failed to win the handicap match meaning Kyle Frost will pick the match stipulation.

This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by Katie Washington, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing 210 lbs, Jason Storms and his opponent from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 209 lbs, Skylex

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Skylex begins to punch Jason Storms, he then catches his fist, Jason Storms then kicks him in the gut and irish whips Skylex out of the ring. Jason Storms jumps out ring into Skylex. Skylex catches Jason into a Sky-cutter (Jumping Cutter) outside of the ring. Skylex is pumped up he grabs a ladder from the ring. Katie looking at Skylex in shock and Storms clothesline Skylex. Storms then picks up and irish whips Storms and pop him up into a powerbomb which get reversed into a hurrincarana on to the ladder for the pin 1...2... a chair shot by Katie Washington repeated chair shot to on Skylex. The ref tells Katie to get out of the ring and Gang Rejection (Sitout Powerbomb) on Skylex for the pin. Katie then goes and holds Skylex by his arms while the referee doesn't see it. 1...2...3... Jason Storms wins the match.  
**

Joey Styles: Really why would she do that

Josh Matthews: Bad memories remember what Kyle Frost did to the both of them going into Halloween Takeover I don't they should be thinking about this.

Joey Styles: Well we have our Main Event next


	12. EWA Halloween Takeover 10-31-2015

Narrator: This is the day where nightmares come true where ghost, demons, vampires, and your fears come true. But it is time for Halloween to Takeover EWA. These men and women will face their fears and fight for their lives. Welcome to EWA Halloween Takeover.

_Orange and Red Pyro moves all around the stage as the Halloween Takeover theme song Street Fighter (War) by Sick Puppies play._

Joey Styles: This is Joey Styles the extreme announcer and this is EWA Halloween Takeover live from Madison Square Garden and I am here with Jim Ross and Tazz.

Jim Ross: EWA's first pay per view and we have matches you are ready for yes today we a WarGames match, EWA Xtreme Title Match, and much more. We have the latest developments from the feud between Jason Storms and Kyle Frost. Katie will be banned from ringside due to her antics at EWA Hyped when Jason Storms faced an up and coming competitor.

Tazz: Don't you think that's a good thing Ross.

Joey Styles: Yeah this gal has been assaulted in the ring last time Jason and Kyle faced each other.

Jim Ross: But I think its going to far, its Loser Leaves Falls Count Anywhere match anything goes at least if your in arena. Meaning so I think it is only about time if she gets involved.

Joey Styles: We also got the WarGames main event so many feuds building up.

Tazz: Yeah the team of Dan Miles, Fredrick Hanzen, CDR, Jay Jet Pierce, and Sam goes against Cody Fireheart, The Saints, Austin Brooks, and Aiden. Alot of them have bad blood and its boiling.

Jim Ross: You know Sam is gonna get it at tonight because even though its a War Games match its EWA Rules so let me break the match down. There will only be one ring and one cage. And every 10 minutes a new weapon get thrown in to the ring. Also a new person enters every 10 minutes. The cage roof closes once the final two is in the match so no outside interference.

_The cameras goes backstage to the mens locker room. Sam is talking to his team  
_

Sam: We are gonna win this guys and I will make sure of this introducing my new assistant Alexia Valentine.

Dan Miles: You really think getting an assistant will assure us a victory.

_Alexia walks to Miles and starts giving him a shoulder rub._

Alexia Valentine: You should relax and be confident to win. Don't you want to win for me.

Jay Jet Pierce: Oh she's good. I got an idea we can use her as bait mess with the opponents focus.

CDR: Couldn't say it better myself.

Sam: Ok then lets get to business.

_Cameras role back to the arena._

_ J_oey Styles: We got the EWA Xtreme Championship match next

_This match is for the EWA Xtreme Championship and is a Hardcore Match. Introducing first weighing 200 lbs from Las Vegas, Nevada Ryan Keys. Introducing his challenger first from Cleveland, Ohio weighting 228lbs David Nicholas Adams also known as D.N.A._

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding  
**_

**Ryan Keys walks in D.N.A.'s face and holds up the EWA Xtreme Championship. Yelling I will win again. D.N.A grabs Xtreme championship from Ryan Keys and slaps him. He hands the belt to the ref. D.N.A hits a elbow drop on Keys. D.N.A heads out of the ring and grabs a chair and hits it against Ryan Keys neck. D.N.A then lifts up Keys and put him in between the ropes. Hangman DDT on the chair. D.N.A climbs on to the top rope and Ryan Keys jumps up to hit a belly to belly suplex on to the apron off the top rope. Ryan Keys starts taunting and goes to the timekeepers area to get the title and he turns around into a barbed wired plank shoot to the face. D.N.A then puts Keys on the announce table and heads to the top rope and hits a Corkscrew Moonsault through the table on Ryan Keys. Both men are knocked out cold. The trainers come out with a two strechers and put both men on them. Ryan Keys gets off and grabs D.N.A by the head and irish whips him into the ring. Ryan Keys irish whips D.N.A. into the corner and then he its a running corner European uppercut. The he picks up the chair and places it over D.N.A.'s head. And runs to the other corner and hits a dropkick. Ryan Keys then goes to the corner and begins to stomp as D.N.A gets up shades of HBK super kick for the pin 1... out. D.N.A slowly gets up and hits a pele kick on Ryan Keys. The fans start to chant this awesome. D.N.A then locks Keys in an armbar. Keys slowly gets up with the armbar locked in and hits a powerbomb to break the submission. Keys jumps over the top rope and climbs to the top Phoenix Splash on D.N.A. Keys grabs a table and put it in the ring and sets it up. Master Key (Single Knee Facebuster) D.N.A rebound off the ropes Gene Scrambler (Super Kick) for the pin 1...2...3... D.N.A wins the match**

The winner and new EWA Xtreme Champion David Nicholas Adams. _D.N.A. celebrates with the EWA Xtreme Championship and D.N.A grabs a mic._

D.N.A: Cue the confetti and victory music.

_D.N.A turns around Death Lock DDT by Ryan Keys. Keys picks up the mic._

Ryan Keys: You really think you are gonna celebrate so freely dumbass. I will win my championship when I get my rematch.

_Keys picks up the EWA Xtreme Championship and walks out with the title. Camera then cuts backstage. Appears Alexia Valentine walking down the hallway backstage into Jason Storms and Katie Washington's locker room as Storms is preparing for his match._

Alexia Valentine: Hello Mr. Storms I am Sam's assistant and boss has something he would like to tell you.

Jason Storms: Cut to the chase.

Alexia Valentine: You know the no compete clauses in you contract.

Katie Washington: No compete clause?

Alexia Valentine: The part of his contract that will not allow him to compete for other companies. Well if you lose the last man standing match you will be forces to leave and under no pay but the no compete clause will still be in effect. Here's the contract.

Jason Storms: I am not signing that.

Alexia Valentine: You wanna get your hands on Kyle Frost in the ring.

Jason Storms: Ok then

_Jason Storms signs contract and hands it to Valentine. Valentine then whispers in Jason Storms ear._

Alexia Valentine: Remember you can't get involved Katie.

_Valentine then walks out._

Katie Washington: I don't like her at all Jason.

_Cameras role back to the arena._

Jim Ross: More developments in this feud is taking place but Sam is not trying to make this feud entertaining but he is going in to deep in to this feud. He turned it into a blood rivalry.

This match is scheduled for one fall and is a triple threat tag team match and once the first team gets eliminated the match will become the a fatal four way match for the EWA Womens Championship. Introducing first in combination of 272 lbs from Miami, Florida Ariella and Jaide Knight The Venomous Vixens. Introducing next accompanied by Chris Jericho in combination of 241 lbs Adley White and Zahra Rush. Lastly introducing the EWA Womens Champion weighing 122, lbs from Queens, New York, Heather McQueen.

Heather McQueen: Bitches I will introduce you my tag team partner and a affiliate with my Royal Court. Introducing from Vaduz, Liechtenstein, Daria.

_Foxy Shazam - Seagulls Over Rhinosouras Bay Part II plays as Daria walks up to Heather._

Daria: So bitches ready to get your asses handed to you.

_**Bell Ring Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Daria, Jaide, and Adley are the legal women in the match. Jaide and Adley both run towards Daria as the they get knocked down in a clothesline by Daria. Daria begins repeatedly stomping on Jaide's chest and lifts Adley up and brings her to an unmaned corner and begins to chop on Adley's chest and throws her across the ring. Adley lands on her feet and tags in Zahra Rush. Rush then starts to punch and side kicks Daria towards the corner and Ariella gets tagged in and locks a sleeper hold on Zahra Rush. Jaide then goes to the corner where Daria is at and begins to pull out of the ring and starts kicking her on the ground then she gets Lou Theszed by Heather McQueen. Zahra Rush breaks out of the submission and picks up and irish whips Ariella into the corner and puts on the top turnbuckle and Zahra goes for a superplex but slowly setting it up. Jaide runs in for the save but gets caught and put in a superplex postition right by her sister by Adley White. Then McQueen and Daria set up two tables in the middle of the ring. And they go for a double electric chair superplex combination through the tables. The crowd goes wild chanting this is Awesome and EC...Dub. Daria then tags in Heather McQueen both girls waits in the corner until Zahra Rush stands up they run for a legsweep and spinning heel kick combo. Ariella then grabs Heather from the back and hits a german suplex with a bridging pin 1..Kick out. Zahra Rush gets thrown into a corner and also McQueen. But they get tossed in to Adley White and Zahra Rush's corner and she tags herself in while Ariella isn't looking. Adley walks out the ring and enters behind Ariella and does an O'Conner Roll 1...2...3... The Venomous Vixens gets eliminated. White and Rush shakes hand while McQueen and Daria regroup outside the ring. White and Rush nods at each other and suicide dives through the outside of the ring into Heather and Daria. Rush and White tosses Heather and Daria into the ring White grabs Daria onto her shoulders and hits a inverted GTS. As Rush hits a flying headbutt on Heather McQueen. Adley White yells to the fans Someone throw me chair and Rush with White goes out of the ring as the fans tosses loads of chairs into the ring and they bury McQueen and Daria. They head to the ring then Zahra Rush drops Adley White and locks in a sharpshooter Adley taps out. Zahra Rush wins the match.  
**

Your winner and new EWA Womens Champion Zahra Rush

Tazz: What a match we had and talk about that Cactus Jack moment in the match.

Joey Styles: And we got a new champion out of this match as well.

Jim Ross: Congratulations to Zahra Rush the new EWA Womens Champ.

Tazz: I praise Sam for booking this amazing match

Joey Styles: This is a definite match of the year contender.

_Camera's go backstage into the men's locker room as team Austin Brooks is talking._

Austin Brooks: Guys this step one in the process of taking down Sam.

Cody Fireheart: I just want to get payback against those bastards CDR and Dan Miles.

Damien Saint: As much we want to we don't really have any reason to take out Sam. You are the only one with the motivation to take Sam out power which is pretty dangerous but Brooks you are untouchable.

Austin Brooks: Alright Aiden your opinion on Sam.

Aiden: Your reasoning are foolish and they are destined to lose their souls and I am here to make sure that will happen.

Austin Brooks: Ok Damien where is your brother.

Damien Saint: I don't know.

Austin Brooks: The match is coming up soon go find him.

Damien Saint: Wish me luck.

_Camera then goes back to the ring._

Jim Ross: Where can DeMarco be

Tazz: Thats something we need to find out but we got a match next.

_A promo starts playing promoting the feud between Jason Storms and Kyle Frost._

This match is a last man standing match and if Jason Storms fails to win he will be fired. Introducing first weighing 265lbs, from Seattle, Washington, Kyle Frost. And the challenger weighing 210 lbs, from Charlotte, North Carolina, Jason Storms.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Jason Storms and Kyle Frost begin to face off staring at each other. Kyle Frost begins to smile and laugh at Jason. Kyle Frost walks out the ring and begins to leave backstage. Jason goes after him. Couple minutes pass but Kyle Frost is nowhere to be found in within the arena. He walks into his locker room and sees Katie Washington tyed up and her mouth taped. From behind Kyle with a running clothesline. Frost then powerbombs Storms on the bench for the pin 1...2..kick out. Kyle Frost then drags Jason Storms out of the locker room and brings him into the Catering Area. Slingshot into the television by Kyle Frost. Frost begins to clear all the tables and he grabs a chair is gonna hit Storms with the chair but Storms catches it and struggles himself up. Storms then DDTs Frost on the chair. Storms then hits a Gang Rejection (Lifted Sit Out Powerbomb) on Frost threw the table. For the pin 1...2...kick out. Frost gets up grabs a fire extinguisher and hits Storms with it. Storms breaks his nose and blood is all over his face. Storms kicks up and repeatedly jabs Frost. He grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays it in Frost's eyes and locks in a Snap (Kimura Lock) Frost taps out. Jason Storms wins the match.  
**

Joey Styles: That was wild wasn't it.

Jim Ross: It was definitely something else of a match. I told you they are not focusing on a good match to put on a show.

Tazz: You said it is a blood rivalry. They just wanted to beat the fuck out of each other and they did.

_Camera's begin to leave the room as the competitors get taken out of the room to go to the hospital. The finds Damien Saint on the phone talking to DeMarco Saint._

Damien Saint: DeMarco where are you?

DeMarco Saint: I am at the hotel

Damien Saint:What do you mean you are at the hotel? We got a match you better be there.

DeMarco Saint: I don't think I can make it. I met this girl and she was flirting with me so I brought her to the hotel room and she is into some kinky stuff. She handcuffed me to the bed took my key card and the car keys. So I guess I'm stuck here.

Damien Saint: Really you are so irresponsible. What is the girls name?

DeMarco Saint: I think it was Alex or Alexandra no Alexia.

Damien Saint: Shit. Dude she is Sam's assistant man.

DeMarco Saint: Really I fucked up. Well tell Austin to find a new partner because I have no idea how I am gonna get out.

_Camera's role back in the ARENA._

Jim Ross: How convenient DeMarco Saint confronted with Alexia

Tazz: That was pure genius of JJP to use Alexia as a distraction. Well the War Games is next.

This match is a War Games match. Introducing first accompanied by Alexia Valentine from Miami, Florida, Sam. And introducing next his opponent representing team Brooks from Cleveland, Ohio Cody Fireheart.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Sam locks Fireheart into a headlock and Sam begins to punch Cody on the head. And hits a headlock takedown Fireheart fights his way out. Fireheart irish whips Sam into the corner. And he runs and hits a stinger splash with the mounted punches and then he goes off and hit a neckbreaker on Sam. Cody Fireheart locks an adaconda vise lock on Sam. Sam then fights out he hits a back suplex on Fireheart. Sam hits a superkick on Cody and Cody rebounds of the ropes into hip toss and Sam locks in a elevated Boston Crab on Fireheart. Fireheart grabs onto the ropes and a kendo stick get tossed in to the ring. Sam grabs the kendo stick and locks a crossface on Fireheart with kendo stick. Jay Jet Pierce enters next as Cody Fireheart taps out to the crossface. 10 minutes pass as JJP and Sam waits until a ladder and the EWA Champion Damien Saint enter the ring. JJP and Sam starts to assault Damien Saint. Sam beats Damien with the kendo stick. JJP laughs while punching him in the face . Sam then hits Damien with a Rough Gun (Cutter) For the pin 1..2..Kick out. Saint gets up and starts jabbing Sam and chopping JJP. And then a pele kick by on Sam. Damien hits a Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster) on Jay Jet Pierce. He then sets up a ladder and heads to the top of it Fall of Saint (Phoenix Splash) on Jay Jet Pierce from the top of the ladder. Ten minutes pass as a table and Aiden joins the match. Aiden lifts up Sam and JJP gets up. A brawl breaks out as Aiden is taking out Sam and Jay Jet Pierce and Damien Brooks. Jay Jet Pierce hits a running hurincarana but he gets popped up into a powerbomb that get reversed into a hurrincarana for the pin 1...2..kick out. Aiden powerbombs Sam through the table for a pin 1...2 kickout. A chair gets tossed in the ring as Frederick Hanzen enters the ring he begin to destroy everyone. Aiden and Hanzen gets into a giant brawl both men down and out as Damien Saint superkicks JJP. Austin Brooks and Dan Miles eventually is added to the match. Fredrick Hanzen elminates Damien Saint and Aiden. CDR than gets added it is five on one as everyone goes and beats up Austin Brooks. **_The arena begins to flash as Cult of Personality by Living Colour begins to play its Phil Brooks. _**Phil Brooks enters the match with a steel chair and begins to save his brother. Enziguri on Hanzen, Austin roundhouse kicks CDR. Punk shining wizards and double bulldogs Sam and Dan Miles. CM Punk and Austin Brooks grabs JJP and Hanzen simultaneous GTS for the pin 1...2...3 JJP and Hanzen gets eliminated. CM Punk lifts ups CDR for a collarbone slam into a anaconda vise CDR taps out. Sam gets up and spears CM Punk for the pin 1...2...3... The roof of the cage becomes ceiled and all is left his Sam and Austin Brooks. Sam spears Brooks and goes for the pin 1...2...kick out and Austin Kicks up and hits a single knee facbuster for the pin 1...2...kick out. Sam gets up climbs the top rope and goes for a crossbody Brooks catches Sam and rolls out and puts Sam on his shoulder GTS. For the pin 1...2...3... Team Brooks win **

Joey Styles: That was awesome

Tazz: Just plain awesome.

Jim Ross: This was an amazing night as we have to end Halloween Takeover. We can't wait to see you again at EWA UNCUT.

_The whole team Brooks celebrates as Cult of Personality plays and the ending credits role_


	13. EWA Roster Update 1

**So every once and a while I will be sharing wrestlers on the EWA roster and there OC creators. I am always accepting new OCs and so keep on sending them to me. **

**Main Roster**

**Austin Brooks created by L.L. Browning  
**

**Ryan Keys created by Wakko's Minion**

**Kyle Frost created by An uncharming prince**

**Dan Miles created by An uncharming prince**

**Jason Storms created by Prince TigerMasters**

**Sam created by cerc1234**

**David Nicholas Adams (c) created by cerc1234**

**Jay Jet Pierce created by Pumking III**

**CDR created by Mangekai**

**Cody Fireheart created by Coda Olympus **

**Damien Saint (c) created by Daughter of the Mist**

**DeMarco Saint created by Daughter of the Mist**

**Fredrick Hanzen created by Simeon T. Looney **

**Jacob Reed by Allucard1243**

**Aiden created by Sam**

**Womens Roster**

**Leyla created by xXxShonxXx**

**Heather McQueen created by Mimikiss**

**Katie Washington created by Prince TigerMasters**

**Zahra Rush (c) created by XxBulletClub4Life  
**

**Adley White created by HellInBoots**

**Ashlyn Riker created by rebeccajoleneamanwilson**

**Violet created by Violet Ambrose**

**Spencer J created by AJAmbrolleigns**

**Claire Camera created by ****AJAmbrolleigns**

**Alexia Valentine created by xXxShonxXx**

**EWA Hyped Roster and yet to debut**

**Tomer (c) created by failcraft1  
**

**Brett Ramirez created by StoneWolf120**

**Skylex created by cerc1234**

**Chris Blake created by sonicmeans speed**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Keith Gails created by cerc1234**

**Alex Carter created by EMoney365**

**Tyrik Carter created by ****EMoney365**

**Ty Jones created by ****EMoney365**

**T.J. Bryant created by ****EMoney365**

**Quick Kid created by cerc1234**

**Kayla Evans created by ****EMoney365**

**Sam Shields created by Leaning Leon **


	14. EWA Uncut 11-5-2015

_Green and Blue Pyros goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: Welcome to Uncut as we are five days removed from an amazing EWA Halloween Takeover and we are here live from the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I am Jim Ross and I am here with my broadcast partner Tazz.

Tazz: Hello JR and what a wonderful night we are gonna have a night full of action. Lets recap what happened six days ago. D.N.A beat Ryan Keys for the EWA Championship in a majorly compelling match. Zahra Rush wins the EWA Womens championship by making Adley White submit. Jason Storms beats Kyle Frost in a wild brawl. Oh and the epic first WarGames match won by team Brooks and surprise ,surprise CM Punk made an appearance at the show helping Austin win the match.

_Cult of Personality by Set The Charge starts to play as Austin Brooks walks out towards the ring in a joyful manner._

Austin Brooks: What is up Toronto! It feels good doesn't it. I mean I am just really happy for what happened last night. I would like to thank Damien, Aiden ,Cody.

_Cult of Personality by Living Colour starts playing as CM Punk walks toward the ring._

Austin Brooks: My Brother CM Punk

CM Punk:Before you start crediting yourself, the only reason I made that appearance because I was in town. You were out numbered so I decided to be a responsible older brother and help you.

Austin Brooks: I didn't ask you to come, I could of handled them off on my own. You ungrateful piece of.

CM Punk: Ungrateful what. You should be the one thanking me for going against my UFC contract and evening the odds for you.

Austin Brooks: What the hell you are doing here anyways, last time I remembered you have no passion for this business. You do not belong in this damn ring. I worked my ass off to get to the top. I was always in your shadow, CM Punk is the best in the world. CM Punk the is the greatest wrestler ever. Blah...Blah... Every time I walk in a locker room of a company I get looked at differently all these expectations rise. Then the most idiotic people go up in my face and tell me I will never be as good as my brother. But I am better than you ,so if you are the best then I am better than the best.

_Austin Brooks and CM Punk stare off as Black &amp; Blue starts to play Sam walks towards the ring with a mic._

Sam: Enough with the drama, this isn't Jerry Springer or whatever, this is EWA we deal with our problems in the mother fuckin rin. So if you to ladies are done arguing I show to continue but if you guys want to get your hands on each other let do it then. But first Phil you are not signd with the company plus you are signed with UFC so you are gonna have to drop that contract.

CM Punk: I want to fight my brother but on this pathetic ring, no but on my turf none other than the octagon.

Sam: The octagon. Huh... I know how we can bill it UFC invades EWA, Brother vs Brother, the octagon goes extreme, and EWA meets the lion's den. We can have it at Against All Odds. But Austin I got something for you tonight, I know you like cages showing your victory at Halloween Takeover but it will also be fitting for your match agaisnt your brother how about a cage match but to take it to the next level an electrified cage match. Against the former EWA Xtreme Champion Ryan Keys.

_Sam places the mic down and walks out leaving only the Brooks inside of the ring._

Jim Ross: I have no words for what just happened tonight. But it looks like Sam has targeted another wrestler on the EWA Network Google+ Sam announced in our next match coming from his amazing victory last night Jason Storm has to face Dan Miles.

Tazz: Ok and.

Jim Ross: Yeah but he will be blindfolded in the match.

Tazz: Blindfolded are you sure he said blindfolded?

Jim Ross: Yes he did and Jason is trying to challenge Sam's on screen booking role with a petition.

Tazz: A petition? The boss is gonna be mad.

This match is scheduled for one fall and is a blindfold match if Jason Storms removes his blindfold he will be disqualified. Introducing first from Seattle ,Washington, weighing 210 lbs, Dan Miles. And his opponent from.

_Katie Washington grabs the mic._

Katie Washington: This isn't fair the bias against my man I don't know why he wants to hurt my Jason and I so bad. But I have here in my hand a petition to take Sam out of the booking position. So now you the fans will sign this petition.

_Katie gets a couple of signatures from fans, but then Nasty Girl by Jim Johnston starts to play and Alexia Valentine comes running and she grabs her by her hair and throws her into the ring. Valentine then hits Katie with a My Bloody Valentine (Kick Out Snap DDT)._

Alexia Valentine: Alright Dan change of plans. Its gonna be me vs Katie Washington with you as the special guest referee. Oh and your banned from ringside. Ring the bell.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Alexia Valentine runs toward the ropes and hits a running senton for the pin 1...kick out. Alexia heads out of the ring looking under the apron and she takes out a trash can and yells out "Katie this is where you belong" she then throws it into the ring and walks into a running knee. Katie puts Alexia in the trash can and climbs on to the top rope and hits a 450 splash. Katie lifts up Alexia and irish whips Alexia, she rebounds off the ropes with a headscissors takedown. Alexia heads outside of the ring and grabs a chair she tosses it in the ring. Alexia grabs the chair and climbs on to the second rope, Katie gets up and Valentine tosses the chair her. She catches the chair but she hasn't realized, front dropkick on the chair hitting Katie in the face from the second rope. Alexia then goes for a handstand split leg drop for the pin 1...2..kick out Katie rolls out of the ring. And then Alexia goes jumps over the top rope and then springboard moonsault outside of the ring. Alexia throws Katie into the ring. Katie goes for a clothesline and Alexia ducks, Katie goes for another and Alexia ducks again. Alexia then hits a neckbreaker on Katie. Alexia heads to the corner and waits for Katie to get up. She hits a spear on Katie. Dan Miles goes for the pin 1...2... he stops the count. Dan Miles grabs Katie and hits a Dead End (Gory Special Neckbreaker) Alexia locks her in a STARS (Bridging Crossface) Katie passes out. Alexia Valentine wins the match.  
**

_Alexia and Dan Miles celebrate together until Jason Storm runs into the ring but he runs into a MPH (Big Boot) by Dan Miles. _

Alexia Valentine: You wanna mess with my celebration Jason well I have something to say. Jason Storm your fire

_Katie hits a Sweet Nightmare (superkick) on Alexia before she finishes her sentence. And grabs the mic._

Katie Washington: I am so done. You bitch I want a rematch at Against All Odds just one on one you against me.

_Dan Miles grabs Katie and throws her out of the ring and pushes Jason out of the ring. Cameras go backstage as Josh Matthews is with David Nicholas Adams.  
_

Josh Matthews: At Halloween Takeover you won the EWA Xtreme championship. How is your feeling about being champ.

D.N.A: It is a trilling feeling to be champ. I mean you have a sense of greatness, and it is great when all the attention is on you being a champ.

Josh Matthews: Even though you are getting positive attention, you are also getting negative attention from the guys in the locker room who want to challenge you for the title. For instance Ryan Keys who attacked you after you beat him for the title.

D.N.A: I know signed myself up as an enemy to everyone willing to challenge, but I am gonna look ahead face any one who is willing to fight me and I will retain this title.

Josh Matthews: At Against All Odds pay per view, Ryan Keys has cashed in his rematch clause against you. What is your strategy going to the match?

D.N.A: Strategy? Ok well here is my plan walk in as champ. Walk out as champ.

_D.N.A walks out and cameras role in Sam's office. CDR walks in.  
_

CDR: Hey boss

Sam: Yeah

CDR: I was thinking about the EWA World Championship.

Sam: Ok keep it going

CDR: So we need a number one contender. So I was thinking that I should be that number one contender.

Sam: You are kidding me right you go for the EWA Championship. See CDR here is the thing if you want a shot at the title you are gonna have to deserve it and you are gonna have to prove it.

CDR: But I think I deserve it.

Sam: You think. Well I don't see you at the main event level yet. Don't get angry you are still young but I got an idea. You will team with Fredrick Hanzen in a tag team match against the EWA Champion Damien Saint and his brother DeMarco, in the first ever EWA Tag Team championship.

CDR: Tag Team titles alright that's decent.

_Cameras role in the arena again._

Jim Ross: A tag team championship well that is amazing. CDR and Fredrick Hanzen vs The Saints.

Tazz: But the main question who is the number one contender for the EWA Championship.

Jim Ross: It can be anyone we are gonna have to stay tuned in tonight or on the EWA Network Google+.

_Problem Queen by Natalia Kills starts to play as Heather McQueen comes out with Daria.  
_

Heather McQueen: You know what Daria

Daria: What

Heather McQueen: I just realized that I had my title stolen from me. See we were unable to fight. Chairs were buried on over us don't you see.

Daria: Yeah

Heather McQueen: So lets even the odds see they want the fans to be involved in the match lets let them. So Zahra Rush and Adley White we challenge you to a fans bring the weapons match next show.

Daria: Thats an amazing idea Heather.

_Alexia Valentine walks out_

Alexia Valentine: It sure is an amazing idea. On the behalf of Sam the next Uncut will be fans bring weapons in all matches. So bring your chairs, your tables, and more.

Heather McQueen: Who the hell you think you are coming out and interrupting me. And next this idea was my idea and your stealing it to make it the theme of the show. Nah if your gonna take my ideas then we might just not appear.

Alexia Valentine: Oh is that right then, if you don't appear to the next show you will not be able to get your rematch at Against All Odds. Since it is gonna be a triple threat match and I can give the your spot to any other women.

_The cameras then go to announce table _

Jim Ross: Well that's amazing

Tazz: Yep fans bring the weapons night that is amazing. If it was me I would say I don't need weapons, my hands are weapons.

Jim Ross: So you would get in the ring with these guys.

Tazz: In my prime yes if only these guys were here back in my day.

This match is scheduled for one fall and for the EWA Tag Team Championship. Introducing first from Portage, Indiana, weighing 187 lbs, CDR. And his partner from Dresden, Germany, weighing 300 lbs , Fredrick Hanzen. Introducing the EWA Champion and his brother from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in combination of 355 lbs, The Saints.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**CDR walks into a enziguri by DeMarco. DeMarco then does a standing shooting star press on CDR. DeMarco then heads to the top rope and then he gets nailed in the back with a chair by Hanzen. He falls and then gets caught in a collarbone slam by CDR. 1...2..kick out Damien Saint goes into the ring and STOs CDR. Hanzen then suplex Damien. Out of no where DeMarco hits Hanzen with a chair. CDR gets lifted by DeMarco DDT on the chair. Hanzen then gets up and hits DeMarco with a forearm in the face. Damien kicks up and does a clothelines on Hanzen taking himself and Hanzen out of the ring. CDR lifts up DeMarco and does a turnbuckle powerbomb into the corner. CDR does a monkey roll on DeMarco onto the chair. Damien Saint gets up and CDR does a suicide dive into him. Fredrick Hanzen and CDR enters the ring and surrounds DeMarco. DeMarco fights them off and hits a snap suplex on CDR. Damien Saint turns around Fredrick and hits him with a Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster). DeMarco heads to the top rope for a Saint's Row (Diving Double Foot Stomp) but he gets reverse into a stunner. CDR then superkicks Damien out of the ring and Fredrick Hanzen gets up. Fredrick Hanzen puts DeMarco in the piledriver position, CDR to the top rope, top rope aided piledriver for the pin 1...2...3... CDR and Fredrick Hanzen wins the match.  
**

The winners and new EWA Tag Team Champions CDR and Fredrick Hanzen.

Jim Ross: Wow and Sam says CDR isn't ready for the EWA Championship. This was truly amazing match. A new set of EWA Tag Team Champs.

Tazz: I heard that Fredrick Hanzen has a bad locker room reputation and rumored not be to a team player. But as you see in this match he can be great team player.

Jim Ross: Your right he is definitely a team player.

_On the titantron a cryptic message appears. The Date 11-29-2015 appears on the air. Then an Anarchy sign appears.  
_

Jim Ross: November 29th 2015 that is the day of Against All Odds. What do you think will happen there.

Tazz: Anarchy is near maybe I don't. But speaking of Against All Odds we thank Fall Out Boy for the Against All Odds theme song Immortals.

Jim Ross: The thing we have been waiting for our main event is next.

This is an Electrified Cage match the only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 212 lbs, Austin Brooks.

_Austin Brooks enters with a CM Punk styled entrance, on the back of Austin's jacket is a picture of CM Punk crossed by a x also with a duffel bag.  
_

And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing 200 lbs, Ryan Keys.

_The cage lowers and Austin Brooks is taking off his jacket and throws on the top of the cage. The cage then gets electrified and the jacket burns. Ryan Keys looks at the burnt jacket with fear and then he gets roundhouse kicked._

**_Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding..._**

**Austin opens the duffel bag and takes out a 2 kendo sticks. He throws one at Keys. Keys gets up and they begin to hit each other with kendos. Austin Brooks then suplexs Keys. He picks him up powerbomb into the cage. Keys get shocked and starts roll around on the ground. Austin again goes into to his duffel bag and brings in 2 pairs of brass knuckles. He puts 1 pair on his hands and give the other pair to Ryan. Ryan slowly gets up and he begins to punch Austin. He hits repeated boxing hooks at Austin and Austin falls he is out cold. Ryans begins to hit Austin repeatedly until he begins to bleed and then he slingshots Brooks into the cage. Keys heads to the top rope and hits a corkscrew splash and with a pin 1...2...kick out. Keys lifts up Austin and irish whips him into the corner. Austin catches himself before hitting the post and hits an enzugiri on Keys. Austin goes to the top rope Phoenix Splash but Keys moves out the way. Keys goes through one of the pockets of the duffel bag and he finds thumbtacks. He drops the thumbtacks all over the ring. Ryan Keys hits a tiger suplex on Austin Brooks. Brooks lands on his neck and thumbtacks go into his back. Blood everywhere as Ryan Keys lift up Austin Brooks for a powerbomb that gets reverse into a hurrincarana. Then he grabs Keys by the legs and slingshots him into the cage and then rubs Keys head on the electrified cage. Before passing out Ryan Keys turn around and low blows Austin both men fall into the thumbtacks. Both men are out cold on the ground. Trainers enter the cage and helps both men up. Austin Brooks kicks Ryan Keys on to his knees and does repeated shoot kicks and ends it off with a kendo stick shot in the he face. Austin Brooks goes into his duffel bag and take out a staple gun. Austin Brooks walks toward Keys with the staple gun but Keys kicks it out of Austins hands. Brooks then hits Keys with an elevated double underhook facebuster. Brooks for the pin 1...2...kick out. Ryan Keys finally gets up and hits a northern lights suplex with the pin 1...2...kick out. Keys then does a giant swing into the cage. Austin is a bloody mess and Keys can barely stand. Keys lifts up Brooks and hits a koji clutch, Brooks reaches for the staple gun and staples Keys in the forehead. Brooks stands up and lifts up Keys blows green mist into Keys eyes. Keys vision is obstructed and he walks in to the cage and shocked badly. He is just shaking in trauma. Austin lifts up Keys GTS for the pin 1...2...3 Austin Brooks win the match.  
**

Jim Ross: Bah God that was simply a crazy match. These men gave it there all to win this match.

Tazz: As we see here they really did and you see how much these put passion in the match.

Jim Ross: Kendos, brass knuckles,thumbtacks and a damn staple gun. This was insane, I mean both men definitely could not be planing to enter that structure anymore.

Tazz: Austin and Ryan really took this match to the limit but this might hurt there matches in 3 weeks at Against All Odds.

Jim Ross: Today these men gave it there all and put on an amazing match, as they get pushed out on a stretcher. Thank you guys for tuning in as we can't wait to see you on the next addition of EWA Uncut

_Brooks and Keys get pushed out of the arena in a stretcher as Cult of Personality by Set the Charge plays_


	15. EWA Pay Per View Breakdown

**So today I am gonna break down the EWA Pay Per Views and what they are about.**

**January Road to Goal: Final Destination: In the month of January there will be a company wide tournament to crown the number one contender for the EWA Championship. At RTG:Final Destination the tournament winner will face the current EWA Champion in the main event. A wild card battle royal will also take place in the pre show to crown a number one contender for the EWA Television Championship and they will challenge at Final Destination as well. **

**February: All matches will be enclosure based matches.**

**March: No Turning Back: An average pay per view to build up fueds.**

**April: Fate or Fortune: A ladder match main event for the Fate or Fortune briefcase. The briefcase can be cashed in on any title but if the winner fails to cash in there fate will be named. Win Championship=Fortune. Fired or Banned from winning a championship, etc=Fate**

**May: On the Line: This the company's biggest pay per view EWA's WrestleMania. The idea of the ppv is that there is something on the line in every match a persons career, title, even the company can be on the line.**

**June: Ultimate Impact: ****An average pay per view to build up fueds.**

**July: eXecution: Is EWA's big European show. It is basically the EWA On the Line of the summer. Like EWA's Summerslam.**

**August: Uprising: Is a Pay Per View where young wrestlers showcase what they can do in an Pay Per View setting against established EWA main eventers.**

**September: One Last Shot: Losers of matches at EWA On the Line can get a shot of regaining what they lost.**

**October: Halloween Takeover: A halloween based pay per view and the home of the War Games.**

**November: Against All Odds: Deathmatches is theme.**

**December: A Christmas themed event. And the main event will be a Naughty or Nice match. A naughty or nice match is sort of a feast or fired match which three gift box contains a title instead of an number one contendership. And the last is a pink slip. Eight men will be participating in this match. The remaining four in this match will get coal as if they were naughty. Three of the four won't qualify for the RTG Tournament because there is a coal earners qualifiers fatal four way. **


	16. EWA Roster Update 2

**So here is this weeks roster update with new wrestlers added to the list and a couple main roster promotions. P.S. I need more guys especially since EWA RTG coming up. **

**Main Roster**

**Austin Brooks created by L.L. Browning  
**

**Ryan Keys created by Wakko's Minion**

**Kyle Frost created by An uncharming prince**

**Dan Miles created by An uncharming prince**

**Jason Storms created by Prince TigerMasters**

**Sam created by cerc1234**

**David Nicholas Adams (EWA Xtreme Champ) created by cerc1234**

**Jay Jet Pierce created by Pumking III**

**CDR (EWA Tag Champ) created by Mangekai**

**Cody Fireheart created by Coda Olympus **

**Damien Saint (EWA Champ) created by Daughter of the Mist**

**DeMarco Saint created by Daughter of the Mist**

**Fredrick Hanzen (EWA Tag Champ) created by Simeon T. Looney **

**Jacob Reed by Allucard1243**

**Aiden created by cerc1234  
**

**Keith Gails created by cerc1234 (Debuting soon)**

**Alex Carter created by EMoney365 ****(Debuting soon)**

**Tyrik Carter created by ****EMoney365 ****(Debuting soon)**

**Ty Jones created by ****EMoney365 ****(Debuting soon)**

**T.J. Bryant created by ****EMoney365**** (Debuting soon)**

**Womens Roster**

**Leyla created by xXxShonxXx**

**Heather McQueen created by Mimikiss**

**Katie Washington created by Prince TigerMasters**

**Zahra Rush (c) created by XxBulletClub4Life  
**

**Adley White created by HellInBoots**

**Ashlyn Riker created by rebeccajoleneamanwilson**

**Violet created by Violet Ambrose**

**Spencer J created by AJAmbrolleigns**

**Claire Camera created by ****AJAmbrolleigns**

**Alexia Valentine created by xXxShonxXx**

**Kayla Evans created by ****EMoney365 ****(Debuting soon)**

**EWA Hyped Roster and yet to debut**

**Tomer (c) created by failcraft1  
**

**Brett Ramirez created by StoneWolf120**

**Skylex created by cerc1234**

**Chris Blake created by sonicmeans speed**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Quick Kid created by cerc1234**

**Sam Shields created by Leaning Leon **

**Si-Ray created by Lil-Nate**

**Colin Cole created by LostClu**

**Hector Daniels created by a Guest**

**Jasper Rave created by a Epicone22  
**


	17. EWA Uncut 11-18-2015

_Green and Blue Pyros goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: Welcome to EWA Uncut tonight this is Jim Ross here with my broadcast partner Tazz. **  
**

Tazz: Hello JR. We are here live from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, in the Canadian Tire Centre. The home of the Ottawa Senators. We got a night of amazing matches for you guys tonight. I mean the fans in attendance can bring there own weapons that's crazy really. **  
**

Jim Ross: Sam will address Cody Fireheart ,Jason Storm and Katie Washington and their actions to make a rebellion try to take EWA from Sam. Fireheart, Storm, and Washington are recruiting wrestlers to join their cause.

Tazz: I see consequences coming for these wrestlers. And this might be used as an warning.

Jim Ross: Also tonight we have Zahra Rush and Adley White vs Heather McQueen and Daria which cause of them the night is fan brings the weapons.

Tazz: Well I can't to see what fans bring tonight.

_On the titantron a video of what the fans bring as they get interviewed by Lexy Stride in their way into the arena._

Lexy Stride: What is your name?

Fan: Tess

Lexy Stride: What did you bring?

Tess: I brought my ex-boyfriend's guitar. See he broke my heart now his favorite wrestlers are gonna break his guitar.

Lexy Stride: Anything you have say to him before the show starts.

Tess: F*ck off Liam!

Lexy Stride: Alright next fan. What is your name and what did you bring.

Carlos: My name is Carlos and I brought some light tubes from my former employers office.

Lexy Stride: So you stole it from your job.

Carlos: Yeah you take my job, and I will take you your lights.

Lexy Stride: Alright guys back to you Tazz and JR.

_Cameras go back to the arena_

Tazz: Wow a lot of crazy weapons mostly on an intent for revenge against people the fans hate.

_Renegade by Daughtry plays as Cody Fireheart, Jason Storm, and Katie Washington walk out towards the ring.  
_

Cody Fireheart: It's time for something new to rise. The signs are all around. Tyrannical leaders abusing their powers. I always thought that leaders would do whats right for their people, but now I know the truth. It is time for a revolution to happen. It's time for a rebellion, to stand up and fight for what we believe in. It is time for a renegade to come forth.

Jason Storm: We are challenge you to a match at Against All Odds.

_Sam appears on the titantron via satellite._

Sam: I am running late so I have to address your actions right now.

Katie Washington: Shut up we want you to answer our challenge

Sam: A match you want a match you get. And since Jason you are no longer employed here, Cody you are gonna face me then. We are done now here is the punishments.

Cody Fireheart: Oh we are not done yet Sam if there's one thing that is shown through out history Sam, is that whenever people our oppressed, they rise to fight against their oppressors. So even if you think you can beat me down, I won't stay down. I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of anything you put in my path. Even if we are taken out, there will be others who will rise to take my place, to keep fighting against you.

Sam: Nice words but they don't mean anything in the ring. Consequence are

Cody Fireheart: We are challenging you to put the company on the line if I win Jason Storm becomes the new owner of EWA.

Sam: I accept but on one condition if you lose and Cody you will be forced to retire from wrestling completely. Now we are done bring out punishments.

_A group of five people in mask starts coming out of the crowd. They enter the ring and starts attacking Fireheart, Storm and Washington. One of them brings a table in the ring and sets up Jason Storm on the table. Then one heads to the top rope 540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb through the table. They remove their mask and its the Gangstaz Empire:_ _Alex Carter, Tyrik Carter, Kayla Evans, Ty Jones,and T.J. Bryant. Get Back by Ludacris plays as they walk out.  
_

This match is a fans bring the weapons match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Melbourne, Australia, weighing 218 lbs, Keith Gails. Introducing his opponent from Cleveland, Ohio , weighing 228 lbs, the EWA Xtreme Champion David Nicholas Adams aka DNA.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Keith Gails hits a standing drop kick on DNA. Keith Gails heads over to a fan and a fan hands him a pipe. DNA runs and clothesline the both of them over the steel barricade. DNA grabs the pipe and hits him with it. A fan hands DNA a chair and he sets it up. Keith Gails gets up and suplexes DNA on the chair. Tess the fan hands Keith Gails guitar. Keith starts playing the guitar and hits DNA in the head with the guitar. It breaks completely over his head. Gails grabs DNA by the head and tosses him over the barricade. Keith Gails goes into the crowd and collects loads of weapons bats, kendo sticks, pipes, and 2x4s. He goes over the barricade and then gets hit with a Gene Scrambler (Super Kick). He tosses Gails into the ring. DNA goes for a Double Helix (Butterfly DDT) but Gails rolls out of it into a back to back double underhook piledriver. He heads to the top rope Keith Gails double rotation moonsault for the cover 1...2...3...  
**

Tazz: That was a sick debut and he beat a champ this kids going places.

Jim Ross: Lets look at the replay again. Two rotations instead of one, that takes serious athleticism.

Tazz: Keith just beat a champ this can actually put him in line for a title opportunity, this also drops DNA's momentum going into his deathmatch against Ryan Keys at Against All Odds.

Jim Ross: Speaking of Ryan Keys we recently got an update that he and Austin Brooks are cleared to compete at Against All Odds in their matches. After an amazing electrified cage match they had last week.

Tazz: I just found out through my headset there will me a number one contendership match for the EWA Championship between Dan Miles and Kyle Frost. Hell yeah.

This match is a fans bring the weapons tornado tag match. Introducing first the EWA Womens Champion and her tag team partner accompanied by Chris Jericho the team of Zahra Rush and Adley White.

Tazz: I am so excited for this match

_Problem by Natalia Kills play but no body comes out_

Adley White: It figures she wouldn't come out

Zahra Rush: I guess she doesn't have the balls to fight us. So it is just you and me at Against All Odds.

Adley White: How 'bout we get a competition going. A beat the clock challenge who ever wins picks what type of deathmatch we are having.

Zahra Rush: Lets do this.

Introducing from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Leyla.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding**_

**Leyla grabs Zahra's arm into a inverted stomp face breaker. Leyla goes outside and the fan hands her a sheet of glass. Leyla goes into the ring and lifts the sheet over her head to hit Zahra but she gets leg sweeped and the glass shaders all over the ring. Zahra climbs on to the top rope and does a diving double foot stomp on Leyla. Zahra picks a broken shard of glass and starts rubbing it on Leyla's forehead. Leaving Leyla with a crimson mask of blood. Zahra lifts up Leyla and powerbombs her. Rush climbs the top rope but gets pushed off by Adley. Leyla soon gets up and Leyla then throws a fireball in Zahra Rush's face. SHe is rolling on the floor. Adley enters the ring and lifts up Zahra, she then hits her with a barbed wired 2x4. Leyla then hits her with a Swinging Doom (Impaler DDT) for the pin 1...2...3...  
**

Adley White: See I think we got no need for another match its just me and you at EWA Against All Odd. And I want my title back, you are not a real champion you are just a place holder. When Heather took my title from me I had no idea how I was gonna get it back with this whole authority corruption going on . But then the three team elimination match happened. I had to pick a partner but well that led me into picking you see. In the end of the match went the way I planned. See I wanted you to win so I can secure my spot in the match and with these pathetic fans. A face who gets screwed over twice over a title with the fans. Fans go behind them wanting them to get whats theirs. But I realized I don't need them to get to whats mines I'll just take it myself , I want you to face me in a barbed wire no rope deathmatch at Against All Odds.

_Adley White then lifts up Zahra Rush and hits her with a Black Rose (RKO)_

Jim Ross: Adley White turned her back on the fans and Zahra Rush stabbing her in the back.

Tazz: Its not back stabbing that's more like securing her title match at Against All Odds.

Jim Ross: Sure and lets act like she was doing it for a good reason.

Tazz: Nobody asked Zahra Rush to accept Adleys offer. Later this week are gonna have our pre-fight press conference between Austin Brooks and CM Punk.

_Camera's go backstage to the Saint Brother's locker room. As Lexy Stride walks in and begins to interview the brothers._

Lexy Stride: So later tonight we will find out who will face you in 2 weeks at Against All Odds. So are you prepared for your match at the Against All Odds Damien?

Damien Saint: Why are you asking me the obvious? Of course I am ready to kick Dan Miles or Kyle Frost's ass.

Lexy Stride: And for you DeMarco. Last show you and Damien lost your opportunity at the EWA Tag Team Championship. So what are your interest at getting another shot for it.

DeMarco Saint: Of course we want to get it back but after Against All Odds. Right now my brother and I are focusing on his title defense at the pay per view.

Lexy Stride: DeMarco don't you feel a bit left out?

DeMarco Saint: How?

Lexy Stride: See your brother is the EWA Champion, don't you feel like your in his shadow?

Damien Saint: What type of question is that Lexy?

DeMarco Saint: See I don't know if you decide on your own to asked that or Sam told you but I am happy for my brother and I am definitely not in his shadow. He just got a head start and I will be a champ. Thank you for this interview but I think you should leave Lexy.

_The cameras go back to the arena as CM Punk is in the ring._

CM Punk: My brother had a nice match last show he worked his ass off in the ring. That's great he is showing that he can get in the octagon with a fighter. He is build up his legitimacy, just to lose to me. See Austin you are pathetic and you know I won't go down without a fight. See we are not fighting in the squared circle, with weapons, grapples. No we are fighting each other with strikes and take downs. See you at the press conference.

_CM Punk walks out of the ring into the crowd._

This match is a fan brings the weapons match and is for the number one contendership for the EWA Championship. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, weighing 210 lbs, Dan Miles. And his opponent from Seattle, Washington, weighing 265 lbs, Kyle Frost.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Dan Miles reaches his hands out towards Frost for a handshake. Frost accepts the handshake but falls into a clothesline. Dan repeatedly stomps on Frost he then elbow drops Frost. Miles heads out of the ring and a fans hands him a chair. Miles then begins to wrap the chair with barbed wire. Kyle Frost heads out the ring and spears Miles through the barricade. Kyle Frost lifts up Dan Miles and he T-Bone Suplexes him on the barricade. Miles lands in the crowd and fans help him up he then takes a fan cup of soda and throws it in Frost's face. Dan Miles then belly to belly slams Frost. Dan Miles locks Frost into a sharpshooter and he holds tight. Kyle Frost struggles out of the submission and gets up he then powerbombs Dan Miles. Kyle Frost is handed a fire extinguisher hits Miles his head with it. Kyle Frost lifts up Dan Miles and tosses him over the barricade. Frost takes Miles over to the announce table and Frost lays him on the table. He then gets on the table and lift up Miles and hits him with a tombstone piledriver on the table. But the table doesn't break he, he gets up and lifts him up again and hits a tombstone piledriver on the table again. The table still hasn't broke. Frost then heads under the ring and grabs a wooden table. He sets it up outside of the ring and takes Dan Miles off the table. Dan Miles punches Frost and puts him on the table, he grabs a chair and puts it on his stomach. Miles climbs to the top rope and he does a frog splash through the table. Miles goes and he grabs a sledge hammer from a fan. Frost tries to get up he get hits in the jaw with a sledge hammer. Then he starts stomping on his jaw over and over he lifts the sledge hammer over his head about to hit him. And he gets caught by Frost he hits him with a Choke Bomb (Two Handed Choke Slam) through the announce table. Frost irish whips Miles into the ring. Dan Miles rebound off the ropes into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for the pin 1...2...kick out Dan Miles grabs the rope to help him get up. Kyle Frost runs and tries to clothesline Miles out of the ring but Miles duck and Frost falls out of the ring. Dan Miles goes for a through the rope suicide dive but Frost sprays him with a fire extinguisher. Frost rolls into the ring and lifts up Miles and hits him with sit out spinebuster. He pins him 1...2...kick out. Dan Miles kicks up and super kicks Frost. He irish whips him into the corner and runs do a running high knee attack. Dan Miles then hits a Spike DDT on Kyle Frost and he pins Frost 1...2...kick out. Dan Miles heads to the corner and Kyle Frost gets up, running MPH (Big Boot) for he pin 1...2...3... Dan Miles wins the match.  
**

Tazz: What an epic main event match that just happened. Dan Miles is the number one contender for EWA Championship.

Jim Ross: Kept at EWA Against All Odds Dan Miles will face Damien Saint in a deathmatch. Thank you for watching Uncut tonight see you on November 29 at EWA pay per view Against All Odds


	18. EWA Against All Odds 11-28-2015 Early

_Red and White pyrotechnics moves around the stage as the Against All Odds theme song Immortals by Fall Out Boy._

Joey Styles: This is Joey Styles the extreme announcer and this is EWA Against All Odds live from the Staple Center in Los Angles, California and I am here with Jim Ross and Tazz.

Jim Ross: Hello Joey and Tazz we got a card full of deathmatches plus Phillip Brooks aka CM Punk goes in the octagon and fights his brother Austin Brooks as well.

Tazz: Lets talk about the future of EWA, Sam and Cody Fireheart will be fighting each other for the company. If Cody Fireheart wins, Jason Storm and Katie Washington becomes the owner of the company. If Sam wins, Cody Fireheart and Katie Washington gets fired.

Jim Ross: We also got three titles matches settled for tonight as well. DNA vs Ryan Keys for the EWA Xtreme Championship, Adley White vs Zahra Rush for the EWA Womens Championship, and our main event Damien Saint vs. Dan Miles for the EWA Championship.

Joey Styles: I just heard through my headset that Sam vs Cody Fireheart is right now.

Jim Ross: I guess they want to kickoff the show with a bang.

* * *

This match is a No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch and the ownership of EWA is on the line. Introducing from Miami, Florida, weighing 198 lbs, the owner of EWA; Sam.

_Dead! (Instrumental) by My Chemical Romance plays as Sam walks out in a new attire. Gold shiny long tights with black crosses on the sides and Sam written on the back. Black Knee Pads and Kick-Pads with gold s' on it._

And the challenger, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 210 lbs, Cody Fireheart.

_Renegade by Daughtry plays as Cody Fireheart walks out wearing black pants with red lighting bolts, red and black sneakers, with black and red facepaint, where it's black with red lighting, also wearing a mask around his eyes like Robin's and it will be gold colored. And his hair is styled into spikes with blood red tips._

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Cody Fireheart irish whips Sam into the barbed wire but Sam stops him. Sam lifts up Cody Fireheart in a suplex position and begins walking towards the barbed wire. He tries to drop him on it but Cody reverses it into a neckbreaker. Jason tosses a barbed wire 2x4 into the ring and Cody tries to hit Sam with it but he rolls out of the way. Sam gets up and tackles Fireheart into the barbed wire and they fall out of the ring. Katie Washington sets up a table wrapped with barbed wire outside. Jason Storm lifts up Sam and powerbombs him through the table. Cody Fireheart gets up and picks up Sam and rolls him into the ring, Fireheart locks Sam in a camel clutch in the middle of the ring. Sam fights out of the submission and gets up, Sam grabs Cody head and starts rubbing it on the barbed wire. Blood is flowing all over Cody in his face,a large amount of cuts and red marks on his back. Cody Fireheart irish whips Sam into the corner whisper in the wind. The ref counts 1...2...3...4...5... Sam gets up. Sam undoes the barbed wire on the corner and moves into the center of the ring. Cody Fireheart superkicks Sam but he catches it and reverses it into a Boston crab. Cody taps to it but it doesn't count. Sam unlocks the hold and lifts up Cody. Sam then hits a German Suplex on the barbed wire with Cody landing on his neck. Sam goes outside of the ring and grabs a ladder and sets it up in the corner. He then grabs Cody by the legs and slingshots him into the corner on to the ladder. Sam then lifts up Cody and lifts him up into a powerbomb. Cody reverses it into a hurrincarana on to the ladder. Cody heads out of the ring and puts a table in the ring. He sets it up over the barbed wire and sets it on fire. Sam gets up and whips Cody into the corner and puts him on top. Sam goes for a superplex and Cody reverses it midair into a crossbody through the burning table. Both men are out cold and the ref begins to count 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Draw.  
**

_Cody Fireheart and Sam gets pushed out of the ring on a strecher. With the crowd having a standing ovation._

* * *

Jim Ross: These guys fought asses off I am afraid to say well it was a draw.

Tazz: Who is the owner of EWA then.

Jim Ross: I guess its Sam cause Cody failed to win this match.

_On titantron the EWA Board of Directors are on the screen. The president of EWA begins to speak._

President: Cody Fireheart is failed win this match but also Sam has failed to win indeed. Sam you still own EWA but, you are gonna love this Sam, you own 50% of this company. The other half with the approval of both share holders and the other members of EWA Board if the Directors belongs to Jason Storm.

_Jason Storm and Katie Washington celebrates in the ring._

Joey Styles: Co-Owners really.

Jim Ross: Both Sam and Cody Fireheart is out cold so I don't think they know whats going on but until later but imagine the look in his face when he finds out.

Tazz: I have no words though.

* * *

_The camera's go backstage as Sam's allies (Dan Miles, Jay Jet Pierce, Alexia Valentine, CDR and Fredrick Hanzen) are meeting with each other backstage. _

Alexia Valentine: Alright guys I have just gotten word that Sam is alright he is up i the ambulance. And so are goal is to get back Sam's half of the company from Storm.

CDR: How we gonna do that?

Alexia Valentine: See we are either gonna take it back by reason or by force.

JJP: We can hijack the show and hold it hostage until they comply.

Dan Miles: Yeah but one problem we can get fired and I got a championship match later.

Alexia Valentine: That's why Sam gave you guys immunity just right now from being fired.

JJP: So you mean I can do anything I want and no punishments?

Alexia Valentine: Yes

JJP: Sweet!

* * *

_Camera's go to the interview area as Lexy Stride is with Zahra Rush._

Lexy Stride: Zahra tonight will be your first defense of the EWA Women's championship. Can you tell me where your mind is at with Adley White turning her on you and the match No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch that happened earlier tonight, that will you will be fighting in soon.

Zahra Rush: I have no worries about the match type we are in. But I got one thing to say about that back stabbing bitch Adley White see she thinks by setting me up in a beat the clock challenge and costing me the match to pick this stipulation was a good idea. Adley see I can see through you charade and tonight when I kick your ass and you will be on the ground hearing the winner and still EWA Womens Champ Zahra Rush.

_Heather McQueen walks in._

Heather McQueen: I want my rematch so who ever out of you guys who wins I am coming for my belt.

Zahra Rush: See Heather you lost your shot at the title no showing last show. See a true number one contender will challenge for this title.

Heather McQueen: This ain't no request its a fucking demand so give me that rematch or there will be consequences

Zahra Rush: Oh I am scared. (Sarcasm)

Heather McQueen: Talk to the hand

_Heather walks off and the camera goes to the arena._

* * *

This match is a Taipei Death Match and it is for the EWA Xtreme Championship. Introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing 200 lbs, Ryan Keys.

_Louder than words by Celldweller as Ryan Keys comes out wearing a long green robe, black and green trunks._

And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 228 lbs, David Nicholas Adams aka D.N.A.

_A spiral staircase begins coming down it is in the shape of a double helix. D.N.A starts walking down while The Hero (Instrumental) by Jam Project plays as he walks out wearing black sunglasses, a t-shirt with a Double Helix on it, and wearing blue jeans coming down holding the title._

**_Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...  
_**

**D.N.A. and Keys gets there hands covered in tape and then glass shards are put all over the tape. D.N.A. slaps Keys in the face and the glass cuts into his cheek. Ryan Keys then drops D.N.A and starts punching him in the face. D.N.A rolls over Keys and starts punching him and then headbutting him. Keys rolls out of the grounded punches and he locks D.N.A in a sharpshooter. Ryan Keys keeps on tightening the submission then he transitions it into a crossface and D.N.A get cut more and more. D.N.A. starts rubbing his wrist against the unprotected side of Ryan Keys crossface. Keys lets go of the submission and D.N.A. rolls out of the ring. Adams has cuts all over his face from the shattered glass. Adams goes under the apron and grabs a steel chair. He goes into the ring and hits Keys with the chair. Adams climbs to the top rope with the chair and does a chair-aided diving somersault leg drop. D.N.A then goes for a pin 1...2... kick out. D.N.A then lifts up Keys and hits him with a super man punch into the rope. Keys rebounds off the ropes and spears D.N.A. Keys goes out the ring and sets up a table some of the blood on Keys' face is dripping on down his chest. He sets up the table outside of the ring and goes back in. He tosses D.N.A out of the ring and he puts him on the table. Keys sets ups a chair in front of the ropes and he does a chair aided springboard shooting star press outside of the ring through the table. Ryan Keys and lift up David and puts him in a powerbomb position but D.N.A reverses it into a Alabama Slam on the apron. D.N.A throws Keys into the ring and D.N.A runs into the ring. D.N.A starts punching Keys in the face and begins to slit the shattered glass on his wrist onto Keys face. D.N.A then lifts up Keys and hits him with a Double Helix (Butterfly DDT) for the pin 1...2...kick out. Keys kicks up and Lou Thesz Press's D.N.A. and repeatedly punches D.N.A. Keys lifts up Adams and hits him with a northern lights suplex with a pin 1...2...kick out. Ryan Keys then hits and locks in a Lock-pick (Koji Clutch) on him. The lights turn off and it turns on again. It is Aiden he picks up and sit-out powerbombs Ryan Keys. The lights turn back off and on, and a large Anarchy symbol is in the middle of the ring. D.N.A then does the HBK taunt as Ryan Keys gets up Gene Scrambler (Super Kick) for the pin 1...2...3... D.N.A wins the match.  
**

_D.N.A celebrates his victory with the title. Then he gets assaulted from behind by Keith Gails. Keith Gails heads to the top rope double rotation moonsault.  
_

Joey Styles: What a match we just had but Keith Gails just cheap shotted the champ.

Tazz: Well David Nicholas Adams had what was coming to him. Keith Gails is the next number one contender for the belt.

Jim Ross: Alright lets move on and talk about the latest Austin Brooks and Phil Brooks fued. At the pre fight press conference Phil Brooks went pretty deep down and personal with Austin about there childhood and that press conference was only the tip of the iceberg and the climax of there fued is going on tonight.

* * *

_Cameras go to the interview area as Josh Mathews is interviewing Jason Storm and Katie Washington. _

Josh Matthews: Today the EWA Board of Directors announced that you now own half of EWA. What are your plans to do with the roster.

Jason Storm: I am gonna have to fight to clear off this corruption in the locker room. See since I own 50% of this company I might not be able to take the other half but I have plans to free this company.

Josh Matthews: Jason, a group of well known allies of Sam is planing to overthrow and take your half of the company. What are your plans to combat this?

Jason Storms: EWA is a young company and is facing a crisis the company is starting to split one half supporting me, another supporting Sam. I want to peacefully solve this problem and somehow put my differences aside with Sam and meet up and discuss how are we gonna solve this problem.

Katie Washington: Jason all we want to do is make this company fair and we want everyone to get a shot.

Josh Matthews: Thank you back to you Jim Ross, Joey Styles and Tazz.

* * *

Tazz: We got the EWA Womens Championship Match next between Adley White and Zahra Rush.

Jim Ross: Last show there was fallout between the two when White cheap shotted Zahra Rush. Then she challenged Zahra to a no barbed wire death match which we saw early tonight between Sam and Cody Fireheart and it was brutal. With the tension between these two it could be really dangerous.

Joey Styles: Hell yeah its gonna go down.

This match is a No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch and is for the EWA Womens Championship. Introducing first from Norwich, England, weighing 145 lbs, Adley White.

_ Skeletons by Heartist plays as Adley White comes out wearing a black leather jacket, a Adley White t-shirt, and black shorts.  
_

And introducing from London, England, weighing 96 lbs, the EWA Womens Champion, Zahra Rush.

_Whatever by Our Lady Peace plays as Zahra Rush comes out in a motorbike as the riding through with pyro going off . Wearing black tights and kick pads with gold strips.  
_

**_Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding..._**

**Adley White hits a roundhouse kick on Rush. She rolls out of the ring and goes under the apron to look for a weapon. Rush goes out of the ring and attacks White from behind she whips her into the steel steps. Rush removes one steel step and places White's leg on the other. Rush then grabs the steel steps and hits it on White's leg repeatedly with it. Rush then grabs a barbed wire chair and places White's leg inside it and lifts the steps over her head and slams it on the chair and chair snaps White's ankle. White is yelling and screaming as she struggles to get up and Rush rolls her into the ring. Rush grabs a barbed wired bat and reenters the ring. Rush begins to hit White's ankle with the barbed wire bat and then she rubs the wire on the bat against White's skin and starts to make cuts. White finally gets up and she does a headlock takedown on Rush. She lifts up Rush and grabs her by the head and limps towards the barbed wire and she rubs Zahra head against barbed wire. Rush stops the move and kicks White in the gut. Rush then runs to the corner and starts running towards White and she catches her and hotshots her on the barbed wire. White then steals Rush's sharpshooter finisher and locks it in. Zahra Rush taps out. Adley White wins.  
**

_Referees and Trainers begin to look at Adley Whites leg until Heather McQueen and Daria comes out and attacks White and Rush. __The Venomous Vixens come out they look like their coming to save Rush and White but they join in the assault. The rest of the EWA Womens roster comes out it is a all out brawl with every one for themselves.  
_

_Nasty Girl by Jim Johnston plays as Alexia Valentine comes out the ramp.  
_

Alexia Valentine: Calm down girls! So the previous match was a downer so I got something for y'all a EWA Women's Championship free for all. How bout next show.

* * *

Jim Ross: I have to say that this match was beyond in the ring its a fight that reached conclusion with a person getting hurt real bad.

Joey Styles: Yeah I agree with you all though Adley White won the match, Zahra Rush deliberately tried injure her.

Tazz: I know that Adley White is the heel in this feud but don't you think that Zahra Rush went a little to far.

Joey Styles: Its the emotions Tazz, a close friend turning there back on you that can effect a lot of people's judgement.

Jim Ross: Lets talk about the brawl after the match.

Tazz: It was intense all these women fighting in the ring

Joey Styles: And we got a free for all for the EWA Womens championship on Uncut.

Tazz: I can't wait.

* * *

_Camera's go to the Saint's locker room. Where DeMarco is stretching when Dan Miles walk in.  
_

Dan Miles: DeMarco you don't have to be at ringside at the match do you.

DeMarco Saint: Yes I do

Dan Miles: To be honest all you are gonna do is stand and cheer for your brother. You weren't even booked for the card not even in dark matches. And the closest you will ever get to the title is standing right by your brother.

DeMarco Saint: Yeah I have to stand by my brother and give him support in this match.

Dan Miles: So no matter what you are gonna be at ringside with your brother huh.

DeMarco Saint: Yes. And if I were you I would get ready for your match against my brother.

_Dan Miles walks out the locker room._

* * *

_Camera's go back to the arena where a MMA Cage is set up. A promo plays showing the vigorous training Austin Brooks and CM Punk took and the moments at there press conference.  
_

Tazz: The hype is real

_Cult of Personality by Set The Charge plays as Austin Brooks gets escorted by his coach and security to the cage. He is wearing black fighting shorts with the EWA logo on it and sponsor Under Armor logo. Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays as CM Punk ___gets escorted by his coach and security to the cage. He is wearing blue fighting shorts with the UFC logo and the Everlast logo. _ _

This is a three round heavyweight bout. Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 212 lbs, with the record of 0-0, Austin Brooks. And his opponent also from Chicago, Illinios, weighing 218 lbs, with the record of 0-0, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks.

_Both men get patted down before the bell rings_

**_Bell Rings Ding..Ding...Ding.._**

**Round 1: Punk hits Austin with a roundhouse kick. Punk then starts to do ground punches. Austin rolls out and begins punching Punk. Austin gets up and waits for Punk to get up as well. Austin begins to jab Punk and shoot kick his legs. He then knees Punk in the gut. Punk falls down against the cage. Austin then runs toward the cage trying to Punk but he gets out the way. Punk then does a head scissors whip on Brooks into a submission. Austin breaks out and does a headlock takedown on Punk. He then locks an arm triangle hold on Punk, Punks starts kicking Austin the back of the head. Punk eventually gets out of the submission and he leg sweeps Austin on to the ground. He does grounded punches on Austin punching him repeatedly, Austin starts bleeding as Punk continues the jabs to the face. Punk starts to get up, but Austin keeps on holding and locks him to a D'Arce Choke. Punk struggles out of the submission and he gets up. Brooks get up as well, CM Punk runs and hits a superman punch on Brooks. The official goes and checks Austin to see if he is out cold and Austin gets up. Time up. Austin and Punk are getting checked by there trainers. Round 2: Brooks locks Punk in an armbar, Punk reverses the armbar into an armbar of his own. Austin punches Punk in the face. Austin breaks out of the submission and repeatedly jabs Punk in the face. One of the punches breaks Punks nose. CM Punk kicks CM Punk locks Austin in standing guillotine choke, transitions it towards the ground. Austin Brooks punches Punk in the head lets go of the hold and Austin starts to stand up. Austin goes into his shorts and puts something over his fingers while the official doesn't see, then punches Austin in the face. The official checks Austin he is knocked out. Phil Brooks wins the match.  
**

Jim Ross: Phil Brooks won the match by knock out in the second round.

Joey Styles: Yeah these guys put alot into that fight.

Tazz: Simply outstanding.

* * *

_Camera's go backstage where Alexia Valentine and DeMarco Saint is in parking lot._

Alexia Valentine: You wanna bail and head to the hotel.

DeMarco Saint: I am not going anywhere if you.

Alexia Valentine: Come on we had fun last time.

DeMarco Saint: Last time I missed the war games match. I am not risking my brothers title reign just for a booty call.

Alexia Valentine: See you don't understand, I'm trying get you out of the being at ringside but see I didn't want to you to get hurt, but you leave me no choice. Get him guys.

_The Gangstaz Empire come out a of car and starts attacking him. They put him into the trunk of the car and drives off._

* * *

This match is EWA Rules Deathmatch and is for the EWA Championship.

Jim Ross: EWA Rules?

Tazz: EWA can join into the fun of making dethmatches I need an explanation though.

Joey Styles: An EWA death match is a death match where everything is legal.

Tazz: Even registered weapons?

Joey Styles: Swords, knives, guns you name it.

Jim Ross: So you are saying a person can get murdered in this match

Joey Styles: Yeah but the FCC won't let us air the use of guns and murder with that weapon so I guess that's banned. Moving on the only way to win is to make your knock out your opponent cold.

Tazz: I can't wait

Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, weighing 210 lbs, Dan Miles.

_This is the Best by USS plays as Dan Miles walks out wearing winter camo pants, grey boots, and black leather trench coat._

And introducing the champion from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing 193 lbs, the EWA Champion, Damien Saint.

_ You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring play to open Damien Saints entrance then __Diamond Eyes by Shinedown play as Damien Saint comes out in black tights with the Saint logo on the sides he also is wearing white boots with angel wings on the sides. _

**_Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding..._**

**Damien spears Dan "Where is my brother!" Damien exclaims. Damien starts punching Miles continuously, he then lifts him up and throws Miles out of the ring. Damien Saint climbs to the top rope and he jumps off. He gets hit with a chair midair by Miles. Miles lifts up Saint and puts him against the barricade. Miles then does a chop to Saint's chest repeatedly. Miles powerbombs Damien on to barricade with Saint landing on his neck. Miles set up a table and sets it on fire he then grabs Damien but Damien low blows him. Damien climbs on top of a barricade and Damien crossbodies Miles through the table. Miles is rolling on the ground with the burns on his back. Damien goes under the apron and grabs an electric taser. Miles gets up and then he gets tased by Damien. Miles fight out of it and whips Saint into the steel steps. Dan Miles lifts up Damien and jumping underhook facebusters Damien on the steel step. Damien rolls off the steel steps and gets up and struggles into the ring. Dan Miles goes under the apron and grabs a ladder he tosses it in the ring. Dan Miles enters the ring and lifts up the ladder looking to hit Saint with the ladder but he gets dropped kicked in the knee. Damien then hits Dan with a Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster). Damien Saint heads to the top rope and hits a shooting star press on Miles. Damien then sets the ladder up in the corner of the ring. He lifts up and whips Miles into ladder. Damien then pushes ladder with Dan Miles falling down and the ladder landing on him. Damien climbs to the to rope and hits a diving double foot stomp on the ladder on top of Dan Miles. Damien Saint lifts up Dan Miles and hurrincarana Miles over the top rope and Miles lands outside of the ring. Damien Saints runs and does suicide dive outside of the ring on Miles into the announce table. Damien goes under the apron and grabs a sledge hammer he then begins to attack Miles with it in the gut. Damien hits Miles with a piledriver on the bear concrete. Damien then repeatedly jabs Dan Miles "Where is my brother!" he exclaims. Damien Saint goes under the apron and grabs a blade and put it under the neck of Dan Miles. He yells "Answer me now!" Dan Miles smiles and spits in Damien face. Damien cuts under Dan Miles neck but he get kicked in the back by Jay Jet Pierce. CDR comes out from the crowd and handcuffs Damien Saint to the post. Dan Miles, CDR, and JJP all get a kendo stick and begins to hit him with it repeatedly. CDR does one kendo shot to the head and it bust him open and he starts bleeding. They unhandcuff him and throw him into the ring, CDR goes and hits him with a stunner, he bounces off the move into a Turbine (Springboard DDT). They both pick up Damien Saint and throw him into a MPH (Big Boot). The referee checks on Damien Saint, he knocked out. Dan Miles win the match.  
**

_Dan Miles celebrates the title win with every ally of Sam celebrating besides him. Confetti comes pouring down from the rafters. _

Jim Ross: I guess they just hijacked the show.

Tazz: Oh yeah they did I want to join in this celebration so bad.

Joey Styles: Really you want to be with the likes of them.

Tazz: Hell yeah.

Jim Ross: But I got one question where did the Gangstaz Empire take DeMarco.

Joey Styles: I guess we got to find out in the backlash at EWA Uncut.

Jim Ross: This Jim Ross here with my broadcast partners Joey Styles and Tazz. This was an amazing night as we have to end Against All Odds. We can't wait to see you again at EWA UNCUT.


	19. EWA Uncut 12-23-2015

_Green and Blue Pyros goes off all over the arena. Simon Says by Pharoache Monch is playing._

Jim Ross: Welcome to EWA Uncut tonight this is Jim Ross here with my broadcast partner Tazz. We are here live from MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. This is the Aftermath of Against All Odds.

Tazz: Yep, the is whole large amount of aftermath. Dan Miles the new EWA Champion, D.N.A retains the EWA Xtreme Championship but now he a new enemy. Ryan Keys was targeted by Aiden, tonight we got an EWA Womens Championship free for all, and Austin Brooks loses to CM Punk. Oh and last of all, where the hell is DeMarco Saint?

Jim Ross: We got a whole night to find out.

Introducing from Seattle , Washington the New EWA World Champion Dan Miles.

_This is the Best by USS plays as Dan Miles walks out. He grabs a mic, before the speaks he gets booed._

Dan Miles: Shut up.

_The crowds starts chanting We Want the Saints_

Dan Miles: Shut up I am the champion now. I have an announcement

_Diamond Eyes by Shinedown starts to play as Damien Saint walks out._

Damien Saint: I am not looking for a rematch. I just want to know one thing. Where is my brother?

Dan Miles: Here is one thing I don't know where your brother is.

Damien Saint: Stop lying

Dan Miles: I am not lying I have no idea where your brother is but you just ruined my announcement. Tonight will be my celebration ceremony.

_Damien Saint roundhouse kicks Dan Miles. Saint picks up Miles and hits him with a Damien's Inferno (Spinning Brainbuster). He grabs the EWA World Championship and lifts it up._

Damien Saint: Sam, Valentine, everybody else! This is your prize possession, you won't be getting this until, you give me my brother.

_Jason Storm comes walking out._

Jason Storm: You don't have to do this Damien to do this. We got the police involved in finding your brother.

Damien Saint: You don't understand I have to stup to their lows get him back.

_Damien Saint leaves the ring and leaves the arena through the croud._

_Dead! By My Chemical Romance plays as Sam walks out_

Sam: Nice job man, you just made us lose the championship.

Jason Storm: Don't speak I got a question for you. Where is DeMarco?

Sam: To be honest I don't know. See this Gangstas Empire is a group of mercenaries.

Jason Storm: So they are not signed with the company.

Sam: Yep I payed them off to attack you guys that one time. But at Against All Odds I had nothing to do with there appearance.

Jason Storm: Then it was Alexia.

Sam: Maybe but we got a match next.

* * *

This match is a 9 nine woman elimination match and is for the EWA Womens Championship.

_The entire women's roster come out one after each other going into the ring. Afterwards Aldey White comes out in crutches going into the ring. _

Tazz: See Adley White is true defending champion she is defending her title even through injury.

Jim Ross: Yes she is.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**The match starts off with a complete brawl. Zahra Rush fighting with Leyla and Daria with Heather McQueen having an all out brawl with the Venomous Vixens. Violet whips Spencer J into the corner and goes for a shinning wizard into a bulldog. Claire Camera begins to beat up Adley White with her crutches, she then gets suplexed by Violet. Violet flapjacks Leyla into a codebreaker by Zahra Rush. Zahra goes for a pin 1...2.. Violet breaks the pin and throws Zahra out of the ring. Violet begins to attack everyone and clear out the ring. Leaving her and Daria in the ring, she then hits Daria with a sweet chin music but Daria no sells it. Daria lifts up Violet with a military press and throws her out of the ring in to the other seven women grouped up fighting outside the ring. Daria then turns to the bell keepers area and points at the EWA Womens Championship. From behind Spencer J and does a school boy on Daria for the pin 1...2...3 Daria is eliminated. Ashlyn Riker runs into the ring and gets popped up into a slap to the face by Spencer J. Ashlyn tries to get lifted up but then gets curb stomped by Spencer J. She goes for the pin 1...2...3 Ashlyn Riker gets eliminated. Zahra Rush and Leyla heads to the ring and Claire Camera heads into the ring to back up Spencer J. Meanwhile outside the ring the Venomous Vixens are assaulting Adley White along Heather McQueen, with a steel bat and a steel pipe. Zahra and Leyla begin brawling with Claire Camera. Claire removes all the turnbuckles in on the right side side of the ring leaving a two bare ring posts. The Vixens set up a table outside of the ring where there is no rope. Claire Camera then power bombs Leyla through the table. Zahra Rush hits Claire Camera with a backstabber. Once she turns around she gets hit with a chair by Heather McQueen. Spencer J then hits Heather with a tornado ddt off the top rope. Zahra Rush gets up and locks Spencer J in a sharpshooter. Spencer J taps out. Adley White struggles into the ring, as she gets up Zahra Rush suplexs Adley White and pins her 1...2...3... Adley White is eliminated. The Venomous Vixens enters the ring and attack Zahra Rush. They lift Zahra Rush and hit her with The Knight Rider (Double Bulldog) for thin pin 1...2...3 Zahra Rush is eliminated. Claire gets up she then gets hit with a Vixen's Touch (Double Clothesline) Ariella goes for the pin 1...2...3... Claire Camera is eliminated. From behind Heather McQueen and Leyla roll up pins The Venomous Vixens 1...2...3... Ariella and Jaide Knight are eliminated. Leyla hits Heather with a suplex and locks her into a grounded head lock. Heather breaks out and Irish whips and Leyla into a bare ring post. She lands head first and falls out the ring. Heather goes out of the ring and grabs the EWA Womens Championship and taunts with the belt. She then hits Leyla in the face with the belt. Heather McQueen throws McQueen into the barricade and then she sets up a table. Heather then flapjacks Leyla into the table but the table doesn't break. She just lands there and on the table. Heather McQueen goes to the top rope and does a diving double foot stomp on Leyla's back through the table. Heather then throws Leyla into the ring . Leyla gets up and hits Heather with a collarbone slam. She then pins Heather 1...2...kickout. Heather McQueen gets up and hits Leyla with a Judgement (Reverse Go To Sleep) for the pin 1...2...kick out. Leyla German suplexes Heather McQueen into a bridging pin 1...2...kick out. Leyla lifts up Heather and hits her with a Swinging Doom (Impaler DDT) for the pin 1...2...3 Leyla wins the match.**

* * *

_Renegade by Daughtry starts playing as Cody Fireheart starts walking out._

Tazz: Whats up with him he's looking a bit more serious as of late.

Jim Ross: I think its about this important announcement he has been talking on the EWA Network Google+.

_Cody Fireheart grabs a microphone._

Cody Fireheart: In November I promised you fans that I will beat Sam at Against All Odds. I put my career on the line, in that deathmatch and I failed. I didn't beat Sam although the match ended in a draw and Jason Storm became a co-owner. Sam still owns half of this company. And I was think about this a lot, and I told Jason and Katie. Tonight will be my last...

_Dead! (Instrumental) by My Chemical Romance starts to play as Sam comes out. _

Sam: Nope dude your not doing that. The two of us had the match of our careers at Against All Odds. We both kick each others asses and put each other in the hospital. I have to give you respect for that nobody took me over my limit. Sure our match was a draw but, I hope one day we can get a rematch. SO out my respect for you I talked to my contacts and with me getting a new EWA Championship Belt by the 25th. I will book you as the third confirmed wrestler in the Naughty or Nice Match.

Cody Fireheart: I'm flattered but...

Sam: I insist you say yes, this is a once and life time opportunity. You won't find this any where else.

Cody Fireheart: Alright I accept.

Sam: Lets shake on it.

_Cody Fireheart walks out of the ring and leaves Sam hanging. _

Sam: So there's that three people already booked in the Naughty or Nice Match. Five down so let see Keith Gails, JJP, Fredrick Hanzen, and Brett Ramirez. So that makes four.

_Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays CM Punk comes out._

CM Punk: What about me.

Sam: Don't you got some UFC crap to do, like you already breached your contract.

CM Punk: I'm signed to an open contract so things other than UFC.

Sam: Hmmmm So a multi fight deal is open and unexculsive to a top name drawing pay per view buys and overness to the promotion. Bullshit! See I nearly got sued for using you at Against All Odds.

CM Punk: Alright I 'm lying but I will talk to Dana about it UFC and EWA can get alot of exposure from this.

Sam: That's what you said last time we were looking for a fair fight between you and your brother but you hit him with a concealed weapon breaking rule 1 of MMA. If I was owning Mix Martial Arts Promotion you would of been fired.

CM Punk: Come on just give me the a spot alright.

Sam: You got it but its on you if Dana White sends me a lawsuit and you a pink slip.

_CM Punk leaves the ring._

Sam: I'm just gonna go home guys have a nice show.

* * *

_Cameras go backstage to Jason Storm's office. _

Katie Washington: So I just talked to Alexia she thought Sam paid the Empire to appear._  
_

Jason Storm: So if she didn't pay them to kidnap DeMarco who did.

Katie Washington: Well we have to give this info to cops.

* * *

Jim Ross: So Sam didn't hire them, Katie didn't hire them who did.

Tazz: I don't know but there's gonna be a problem. Lets get to the next match.

This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing 200 lbs, Ryan Keys. Introducing his opponent from Melbourne, Australia, weighing 218 lbs, Keith Gails.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Gails and Keys lock up, then Keys transistions Gails into a headlock. Gails then breaks out of the headlock and pushes Keys into the ropes, rebounds off the rope and he gets inverted atomic dropped. Keith heads out of the ring and goes under the apron and grabs a sledgehammer. Ryan Keys runs out of the ring going for a suicide dive but he gets hit in the head by Keith. Keith then hits each of Ryan's limb with the sledgehammer. Keith drags Keys towards the steel steps and places Ryan's foot on top of the steel step and hits him with a sledgehammer on his ankle. Then he removes Key's knee pad and hits him in the knee with a sledgehammer. Keith again goes for a sledgehammer shot but Ryan kicks him away. Ryan throws Gails in the ring and throws the hammer in the ring. He goes under the apron and grabs a chair. Ryan Keys runs into the ring and tries to hit Gails with a chair but he ducks and hits him with a superkick. Gails heads to the top rope and does a double rotation moonsault but misses. Ryan Keys then hits Keith Gails with a Death Lock DDT for the pin 1...2... the lights turn lights turn back on and Aiden is in the ring standing side by side with Keith Gails. Aiden hits Ryan Keys with a bat then repeatedly hits him with it. Keith Gails then flapjacks Ryan Keys into a cutter by Aiden. Aiden then lifts up and does a sit out powerbomb on Ryan Keys. Keith Gails heads to the top rope double rotation moonsault for the pin 1...2..3... Keith Gails win the match.  
**

_Keith Gails grabs some spray paint, he sprays the letter a on the ground in Anarchy style. _

Jim Ross: Please don't tell me that

Tazz: Yes Keith Gails is an ally of Aiden.

_Ryan Keys grabs a microphone._

Ryan Key: I am tired of this shit man. I ave been screwed over one to many times. And I am annoyed these freaks are going after me. So you know what Aiden I want to face you in a match at Christmas Chaos. Three Stages in Hell. Stage one Extreme Rules, stage two I Quit and stage three Last Man Standing match.

* * *

_Cameras go backstage in Leyla's locker room. Heather McQueen walks in.  
_

Heather McQueen: Congrats.

Leyla: Thanks

Heather McQueen: Your gonna give me my title shot right.

Leyla: What title shot

Heather McQueen: I am entitled to a match not only I wasn't pinned at Halloween Takeover and at Against All Odds I wasn't even booked for a fucking rematch. So your gonna give me a shot at the title at Christmas Chaos.

Leyla: So okay I see your reasoning but I want to have a match of the year contender.

Heather McQueen: Alright then we can have a iron woman's match for the championship.

Leyla: Well hmm Maybe but we are not the first to do that.

Heather McQueen: A 60 minute hardcore iron woman match.

Leyla: Interesting. I accept

* * *

_Cameras go back to the arena._

Jim Ross: Hello ladies and gentlemen and we are back and we got our main event next.

Tazz: Yeah and its pretty exciting as we are looking to get a well waited rematch between Kyle Frost and the co-owner of EWA Jason Storm.

This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, weighing 265 lbs, Kyle Frost. Introducing his opponent from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing 210 lbs, the co-owner of EWA Jason Storm.

_**Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

**Jason Storm clotheslines Kyle and he repeatedly punches Frost. Jason then whips Frost into the corner he then monkey flips Frost out of the corner. Jason Storm runs to the ropes and gets forearmed by Kyle Frost. Frost then locks a chinlock on Storm. Storm rolls out of the chinlock, Kyle Frost goes running at Storm and he shoulder blocks Storm. Frost goes out of the ring and grabs a ladder he puts it in the ring. Frost enters the ring and then gets drop kicked, into the corner. Storm sets Frost on the top rope and he does an avalanche flip bottom from the to rope landing on the ladder. Storm then opens the ladder and puts him on one leg and then puts the other leg on top of him. Storm climbs to the top rope, diving double foot stomp on the ladder crushing Frost's ribs. Storm lifts up Frostand whips him into the corner. He then goes for a stinger splash into a neckbreaker. Storm lift Frost then does a t-bone suplex on him. Storm climbs to the top rope and goes for a crossbody that gets reversed into a fallaway slam. Frost lifts up Storm and hits him with a hip toss. Out of nowhere superkick to Frost by a masked man . Two more masked men come into the ring and begin attacking Frost and Storm. They take off their mask and its Alex Carter, Tyrik Carter, and Ty Jones. They set up a table in the ring and puts Kevin Storm on it. Alex Carter heads to the top rope 540 corkscrew senton through the table. Alex and Ty lifts up Jason holding him up allowing Tyrik Carter to climb to the second rope, diving reverse STO on Jason. Ty Jones lift up Jason and hits him with a e****levated chicken wing dropped into a double knee gutbuster. Alex then drags Frost on top of Storm. The Gangstaz tell the ref to count the pin 1...2...3 Kyle Frost wins the match.  
**

_Ty Jones turns around Kyle Frost and hits him with a double underhook piledriver. The rest of the Gangstaz attack Frost and Storm. They then throw the to out of the ring. Alex grabs a mic.  
_

Alex Carter: We are the Empire. The Gangstaz Empire. We only come for one reason and one reason only a contract. As you see there is only three of us but there is more. We tried out for this company and Sam said we weren't extreme and edgy enough, he said we couldn't make an impact, but as you see we kidnapped a top star, and attacked a co-owner. Well isn't that edgy. So you guys are wondering where is DeMarco well he is here. T.J. bring him out.

_T.J. Bryant walks out dragging DeMarco Saint through the crowd. He leaves DeMarco at the barricade and hops the barricade and enters the ring._

Alex Carter: Your welcome, but you fans are wondering who payed us to attack DeMarco. Well only time will tell, but here is a hint he is employed in this company. So we are gonna continue raising hell in this company until we get that contract. Have a happy holidays EWA.

_The Gangstaz Empire walk out the ring and leave through the crowd._

Jim Ross: A strong statement by these thugs.

Tazz: Thugs? These guys are amazing, they are proving the boss wrong that they can be edgy.

Jim Ross: Look at DeMarco he looks all bruised and bloodied up. He might not be back in the ring for a while.

Tazz: Yeah it looks like he was really taken out.

Jim Ross: This has been a night full of action but we are ending the show with a very controversial ending. Thank you for tuning in, see you on December 25, 2015 for Christmas Chaos.


End file.
